Shadows
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Even the night seems eerie when alone. As the girl walks alone she begins to wonder what follows. And what is this about a legacy? Prophecy or none, she needs away from him, she needs her savior.[Updated Chapter 4 Lemon]
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Night

Shadows (Shadows of the Night)

Author:i _Lady Casper_

Rating: **Pg- R (Future NC-17)**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. I only own the plot to this story.

Special Thanks: Thanks to my beta reader Leia Avenrose. glomps Leia lub ya. And my flist, you know you who you are. The ones who helped me keep it going even though they had no idea what I was writing.

**A.N**: _This is a series. I have been writing this for a while as this stands, this is the longest fic I have written and I am quite proud of it. This does have mentions of religion and maybe upsetting to someone who is very sensitive of the matter and if so, do not read this. Although I feel it doesn't attack any religion._

"You can run if you want to but you can't hide," a hard voice whispered in her ear.

Letting his calloused hand slide off her fragile wrist from his grasp, he backed away putting his arms up in the air to prove he was not going to try anything. Her breathing raged, as she fell from the wall he had pushed her up against. Turning her back to the dark alley, she kept backing up slowly, not sure if he would come after her if she moved faster than he anticipated.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her ears felt the pounding as she started to become farther away from the man dressed in black. She had to get as far away as possible if she were to make it out of this alive. The motive was cat and mouse; obviously he liked to make his prey scared and threatened; making them run until their last ounce of air spills through their lips with a shriveling scream of desperation as he pounces on them.

The cold night's wind slashed at her clothing. The business suit was something made for an office and not for running from a mad man with the intention of using your life as a sign of peace being destroyed.

Turning the corner, her hand caught on the corner of an old construction company building, scraping her fingers. The blood started to rush up to her palm, tears threatened to sting her eyes but she brushed them off with the other hand.

_No time for emotions, Relena. You need to get away from him. Far away from him_. Air started to become precious as it started to slip away with each hard hit from her body slammed against the gravel on the alley's floor.

The moon kept a small portion of light to guide her way through the mist that had formed around her surroundings. Turning another corner she could feel him starting to make his approach. She needed to move it.

Sweat started to slither down her pale skin; she could feel her breath becoming caught up in her throat, her lungs working over time. She knew she should have worked out more and not slacked a bit in the exercise, but she could tell something in the air and the fear of being pulled down yet again would bring its raspy fingers around her throat, making her plummet to the ground.

Finally, noticing the streetlights ahead, a smile of hope crossed her lips. If she could just get to the light in time, she would be much safer. Letting that small but powerful goal become her motivation, she pushed her legs harder, making her thighs burn; her feet slammed into the cement. Closer and closer she became, almost coming to a closure between the sidewalk and the light. The light around her became darker, more mist stirred about her.

She let herself side-glance, trying to get a feel of what was happening.

_Forget it, Relena. You have to get to that damn light pole. He hates the light. Whatever he is. _Relena kept up her pace, pushing herself as fast as could possibly take her body, her mind chanting, i_Just keep going_.

Swarming shadows kept playing her with her mind, making her eyes dart to their figures. She almost let out a gasp as a shadowy figure started to follow her keeping in time with her footsteps. He was after her. Coming to claim her life, so she may never open her eyes on the world again.

"No way in hell am I letting you get me." She sped faster. It felt like a century trying to get across the narrow stretched alley path to the street.

A few more steps she fell to the black iron pole, hugging it with gratitude. She was safe for now. Catching her breath a bit, she turned around to see nothing coming after her. Was she truly safe? Or was this just some sick twisted game he liked to play with his victims. Letting them feel safe and secure and then coming in for the blow while they were off guard.

Letting her body fall to the sidewalk, she put her knees up to her chest. She was safe for now. That 'thing' did despise the light, that's why he didn't come after her. The large clock tower that was built in the structure of an ancient looking church rang quarter after. The sun would be rising. That is why he didn't follow.

"You can run—" She turned around to find she was sitting alone. "But you can't hide." Menacing laughter rang through the street, bouncing off the walls and windows of the houses that sat taking residence in the village.

Chills ran up her back, she could feel shivers take a hold of her body in terror. i_You can't hide/i_, echoed inside her mind, scaring her further in the hellish nightmare that conspired that night.

Gasoline intoxicated the frosty air, fumes continued to pour in her sinuses, making her eyes water. The smoke seemed to take a hold of her neck, strangling her little by little. Taking away the last of her strength to move from the cold-cemented spot. She could feel exhaustion taking over her body, her legs started to go numb from the cold cement's chill rising through her skin. Eyes drooping, her hands started to collapse against her chest, the small body going limp against the pole.

_Heero…_

The sight of the street slowly drifting away from her, visions of blackness loamed over her closed lids.

The rain had come from nowhere; clouds had begun to pile in one big mass of storm clouds and were now pouring out a river of salt water. Smashing droplets hit windshields, wipers swishing back and forth tried in vain to rid the glass of the substance only to have more poured from the sky like lightening clashed on the sand to make glass.

Heero sighed, flipping on the radio in the car; it was going to be awhile for him to get out of this traffic jam. Turning the knob until he could hear a woman's voice through the speakers report of the sudden downpour, Heero dropped his hand back down on the gear and let his head fall to the back pillow on the seat.

"Just what I need," he grunted sarcastically, his eyelids closed.

The weather reporter's sweet calmed voice started to sound like a robot repeating lines off the cue cards given to her. He could picture it in the back of his head, her sitting there with white index cards, flipping through them without trying to screw up a word. "_The sudden rainstorm has been knocked into this district from the cold fronts that have shifted into the northeast. We have no word yet on how long this storm will be. If you are commuting, please be advised that many of the highways and intersections have been flooded. Pets and children should be taken inside until a report of a break in the storm has been issued. We will keep you updated—_" Heero turned the knob off.

This was too much patience for his liking.

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he started to glare over the dashboard at the long line of cars in front of him. Honking, screeching tires, colorful words flying back from passenger to driver was the only thing being heard. He should have left earlier, and then this wouldn't have happened. Reaching for his sleek silver laptop that had been placed on the passenger seat, he grabbed it with one masculine hand and pulled it back to him.

Opening it up, a small sound emitted from the machine and then purred as it opened windows.

Starting to let his fingers fly across the keys, words started to pour out from his head. His fingers letting the story be told in the document. A smile started to cross his lips when a certain politician's name popped out onto the plot. Paragraph after paragraph of measured description of the princess took over his prerogative. Blonde streaks of light, her impeccable pale skin, her glossy lips, he could feel himself grow hotter.

A small ring started to echo from his coat that laid right beside where the laptop had been, reaching for it, he flipped open and placed the receiver over his ear and spoke through the small device.

"What!"

"Heero, buddy, it's me—listen I was wondering if you can come over my place for a bit. There is something important I need to show you." The usually cheery man was speaking in an almost hushed tone.

"Unless it has something to do with the Preventers or…" Heero was tired of getting prank calls from Duo asking if he could come over and look at something. Something usually meant his rock collection, his old classic cds, and his collection of stories with the heated nights with Hilde. But before he could say another word, Duo cut him off.

"Relena—that's what I'm saying." Heero suddenly felt compelled to listen in.

"What about her?"

"Look I can't really say what it is. Zechs and Une put me on probation for my last few prank calls almost causing that assassination attempt on the U.E.S.N. Vice President."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Yes, fine. I remember. So … because you almost had Quatre' killed, they can hear almost all your conversations. Let me guess you hacked a cell phone."

Snapping his fingers on the other line, Duo chuckled. "Yep. You're good. But I really think you should know before anyone freaks."

"Duo." Heero's voice started to get deeper; a sudden urge to strangle the American took over him as an uncomfortable anxiety placed aggravation.

A loud obnoxious honking sound started to come from behind the black Jag Heero was sitting in. Looking up from his legs he hadn't realized he was staring holes in, Heero glanced in rearview mirror. A man about 30 years of age, slammed on his horn yet again, causing another shriek to come out of his engine. The cars started to move in front of him, Heero moved up just enough so he wasn't bumper to bumper, only getting another sign of anger from the driver behind him. Shaking his head at the stupidity, Heero realized he still hadn't gotten an answer from Duo.

"Tell me what is going on? What happened to Relena? Where is she?"

Silence persisted through the phone until another whisper from Duo came through. "Listen to me, it's best if you just come to my place. _MY PLACE_." Duo hit hard on the last few words with a long slurred reply.

"Hn."

"Got to go, I'm being followed. Later." Duo hung up the phone, but Heero caught a sound of a woman yelling at him from behind. Most likely a very pissed off Une or a high-pitched scream from … Zechs. Smirking at his own dry humor, Heero was about to glance back up to road when he felt a slam from behind hit his bumper.

Glaring, Heero could see a look that pushed his buttons even more plastered on the driver's face.

"That's it." Giving a good look at his surroundings, Heero let a small smirk play across his lips as he put the laptop and cellular phone down and shifted gears.

A deer in headlights look became the inpatient man's look as he saw Heero's back bumpers slam into his front. Heero pushed down on the gas some more making screeching sounds and smoke come out of his tires. Slamming his brake on, the driver tried to keep himself from being pushed off the road and onto the air in which the bridge rested above. Sweat started to pour down his face as his car neared the edge.

"Stop you crazy lunatic!" The voice's reply to Heero's actions only made Heero hit the gas even more.

The front of the car started to dip lower, water became the man's new view at life.

Whimpering, the man started to plead, making the bulky, weight lift seem like a mama's boy whiner. Heero flipped his finger and changed gears, driving off on the shoulder of the road, until he saw a clearing.

He had to get to Duo's fast. If he knew Duo well enough, something was definitely up for him to keep it a secret between the two and not blab out a new piece of information like he usually did.

Instincts taking over, he could feel his heart sink as every passing moment put a deeper sting in his soul. The rain continued to pour making an ocean form on the fronts of windshields and his was doing no better.

Heat surfaced, a burning sensation taking hold of her forehead, as she tossed and turned. Blonde tresses meshed to her face from the cold sweat that poured down from her brow. Her usual pale face was reddened, burning from the high fever that intensified her condition.

Groaning from pain in her chest and head, blue sapphire eyes opened up, squinting as light hit the orbs stinging her already painful headache. Clenching a fist full of sheets, Relena pulled her body up to a sitting position. Finally able to open her eyes after rubbing some of the sleep that had made its way over her vision, she saw she wasn't in her room or any part of her house. Frowning, she moved her legs off the four-poster bed and proceeded to investigate her location's whereabouts. For all she knew she was held hostage … again.

Making her way through the room, her foot caught a thick textbook that had been forgotten on the ground. Rubbing her foot from the sudden pain, she glanced down, turning her head slightly to read the title.

"101 Corny Jokes that will have them rolling for … dummies?" Relena read the title over once more before realizing just by the book whose place this was. "Wonder how I got here?" Walking into the kitchen, happy to know she remembered where it was, she reached and opened the refrigerator.

Relena was a little stunned to see actual food in there and not sitting in the belly of the God of Death. "Go figure, Duo actually has food."

Grabbing an apple and a bottle of water, she closed the door and walked to the sink. Turning on the faucet she put the apple under the water, letting the cool liquid purify the fruit. Watching as the water continued to pour, Relena started to daze out, her eyes followed down to the sink, the water spinning down through the drain.

Red started to come from the faucet, pouring a river of crimson. Relena jumped, and pulled her hands from the now blooded water.

"What the hell?" Stammering, Relena grabbed the hand towel that sat on the counter. She rubbed hard onto her fingers, trying to get the queasy feeling in her stomach to fade away.

Just as the blood started to dissipate from the water the blood droplets that covered her fingers, dripping down her hand, vanished from her fingers. Maybe she had cleaned it off well. Relena dropped the rag on the counter where it had been placed, not noticing there wasn't a single trace of blood stains on its cotton cloth.

Feeling the sudden rush of nausea, Relena thought it'd be best to lie down and eat later, now that she knew where she was. Putting the bottle and fruit beside on a small dark chestnut nightstand, she didn't give a second thought to the blood and fell back into the linen sheets, her eyes closing without hesitating to look around.

The world felt like it was spinning, turning blackness from the fuzzy vision of the room, the cold eyes started to form behind her closed ones. They burned her sight with a malevolence feeling that tried to gnaw and tear at her soul, she felt herself become bare.

_Light. I need light. It is the only thing that keeps IT at bay in the night_

Sighing with relief, Duo let a hand run through his brown locks. It had taken him more than an hour to get the firey temper of Hilde off his case. She was literally putting a fire under his ass and he had nowhere to run.

Closing his eyes he smirked. He remembered how she puckered her lips in fit of frustration trying to figure out where he had disappeared late in the night from their warm cozy bed. Hilde knew something was the matter just by the way he averted his eyes from her stare and laughed. Usually he'd look straight into someone's eyes and laugh; hiding not a bit of emotion. A complete opposite of Yuy, she'd always say.

The dark solitude kept him from worrying. He'd always done this in space, never finding enough time to himself without the doctor pushing him to train. The cockpit of his gundam kept out any light he wanted besides the usual quiet lights mixing with the humming of a machine brought to life.

Blonde hair splashed against a pale face surfaced from his mind. She had been in a pile of feathers; black crow feathers. Her clothes were somewhat torn but not enough to think of rape or anything that heinous. Still, why would Relena be there?

Had someone taken her there; making some sick joke out of her? His fist clenched.

Running his hand through his hair again, he could only think of one person who capable of figuring this mess up and comfort the disturbed Minister.

_Wonder if he made it to my place._ Grabbing his paper work that was stuffed in a small hole, he pulled himself out the seat; opening the cockpit's shuttle door.

Duo grabbed for the wire cord's handle when he noticed a woman standing at the base of _Deathsythe_, clothed in black velvet robes. Her eyes seemed cold; trained on Duo's, he could feel the shiver run up his back.

"Yo. Can I help ya?" Duo made his way down. The handle pulled down and his feet met the metal floor.

Putting on his Maxwell smile, he pushed back a hand on his head. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the God of Death's autograph." Her face seemed in passive. Frowning, he scratched his head in confusion. _thought it was funny at least_.

Her pale blonde hair curved around her heart shaped face; making her look even more wicked. Her eyes seemed to have been her most powerful feature; Duo felt pain in them.

Reaching a gestured hand out in manners, Duo was met with cold air as she neared him.

"Maxwell, I presume then. It seems you have a sense of humor," was her only cold reply to him; completely ignoring the boundaries of personal space.

"Yeah. Your point?" He felt like creatures were crawling on him the closer she was to him.

"I feel the need to persuade you to acknowledge a sense of fear." Her lips curved upward; her long pale finger trailing up his chest.

Her finger was cold when he grabbed it in his hand. "And who the hell are you exactly?"

Confidence and supremacy seemed to ooze out of her when he mentioned about her identity. "Just a black hawk telling her next prey of their doom."

"Listen, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are coming in here and telling me to watch myself but…" His words trailed off as her body started to become translucent. He could see the other side of the floor base; the only thing still solid was her face and hair.

"You have been warned. My master will take his prize of the Fallen Seraph."

Without another word, her face dissolute; only her menacing laughter still existed in the corridor. The ex-pilot could feel his skin shake inside and out.

Mother Nature seemed to give him mercy as the clouds started to pull apart letting a little sunlight come out. He knew it would only last for a small amount of time. The weather report and his calculations scaled the storm was only letting up for a brief moment as the eye of the tempest passed over.

Relena was probably injured and here he was still sitting in a car and not beside her. Gritting his teeth, he made a hard turn on the right exit. A few horns blasted from behind him.

_Just hang in there, Relena. I'll be there—I swear I'll be there_. He hit the gas making it feel like he kicked a hole from the inside of his car with the pedal.

The moonlight domed upon her small frame, showing the dark night sky that lit the night. Relena fidgeted; watching as every shadow passed made her jump a feet. It was dark; extremely dark for a moon to be out. She could feel the chill of the night start to grow meeker causing chills to ride up her back.

Rubbing her palms up and down the goose bumps that rose on her skin, Relena started to walk around on the narrow path. Trees stood naked, showing no signs of life for quite sometime. Everything around her seemed dead, except for the night. Grass, no longer green, crunched under her feet as she continued down the path. Glancing up, she could make out an iron fence tracing around with a long rusty gate that had dead vines still tangled in their gaps.

"Maybe someone is inside." Relena breathed as a white puff of air formed around her words. She walked over toward where the small path made a turn; the dark soil almost looking intoxicated with venom. The dark onyx pebbles seemed to dig into her soles; Relena had to hop off one and then lift her feet more making bigger steps.

The brass doors of the gates seemed rusty; almost ancient. Chains swam through the doors but no lock was in the links to keep the place secured.

"Must be abandoned." Glancing inside through the slits; Relena could only make out figures silhouetted by the moonlight. _Someone is here._

Pushing against the gate the creaking noise sounded through the sky; making her ears bleed for redemption of their hearing.

"Excuse me! Hello? I'm lost and I was hoping you could…" Relena ran up to the figure only to have her hopes dashed into the wind when all but a stalagmite human with wings stood in front of her. Her breath seemed to be dragged from her lungs; she felt she couldn't breath.

She couldn't help but sigh of disappointment but never took her gaze from the statue. It towered over her more than a few feet. Wings spread out; about to take flight. But the eyes on the statue were the most exquisite feature about the creature. It was a woman draped in robes, only covering the skin that would immodest without covering.

Relena felt an impulse to back away but let her fingers trail down the fine carved fabric. The friction between stone and skin caused a burning sensation on her finger but she continued to finger the cloth curious of the texture.

"So I guess your not going to be much help." Letting her hand fall down to slap against her thigh, Relena looked around.

Stones. Pillars. All having a graving of a name.

"Great, Relena, you have just made this situation even more eerie by placing yourself in none other than a cemetery." She scolded herself while walking up to one of the tombstones.

"Please don't get up." Relena had to smack herself in the forehead. I_'m starting to sound more and more like Duo_. But she couldn't resist the smile tugging at her lips.

God; if she could only see his face again, and all the others as well it was too lonely here. Not stuck out in the middle of nowhere. Kicking a piece of dirt, Relena thought about all the fun times Duo and herself would play tricks on Wufei and Millardo. Millardo would be so steamed about getting has-ed by an ex-gundam pilot like Duo and his younger sister who didn't even have an ounce of pilot skills to plot against her older brother.

The blush rose on her cheeks as she thought about the pilot with unruly hair and wicked smirk that made her heart skip an unnatural amount of beats. She wished he were standing right beside her; knight in shinning armor, protecting her from the shadows.

A small soft light glistened catching the corner of her eye. Relena moved over to where the light had come from; by the statue with glistening wings. Nothing seemed to have caused it but she was sure it had come from this general spot.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was." Fishing her fingers through the dead greenery, Relena huffed when she didn't find anything. Shifting her weight she squatted from exhaustion taking a hold of her body. Her arms supporting her upper body; her bottom sitting down as her legs carved up.

"Alright, so you tell me what I'm doing here," the blonde asked the cement. i_I must be going insane_./i

The statue's eyes glowed. Wrenching up, Relena stunned, tried to comprehend what she just saw.

Words that weren't noticed before started to glow in its carving. Relena had to squint to understand them.

_"The Fallen Angel lay graceful under starry sky. She shall watch and protect you from above."_

Relena frowned. What the hell…

The earth's steady stillness started to shake, folds in the earth started to pull and volt upward. The ground began to crack in half.

"An earthquake?" Relena squeaked; grabbing onto a dead oak tree.

The statue, with the wings started to descend into the ground. The words still glowing. Relena shuttered against the tree, her fingernails digging into the hard bark.

Just as the sculpture had been in the light, it still was silhouetted in the light of the moon, showing off a mysterious nature that had Relena guessing its purpose as she clung to the tree for dear life.

Swirling words that were scripted now started to swarm about making a new tale of its time.

_Peacecraft's Halo. _

Her eyes widened. "Peacecraft."

_Heero…_

Dark feathers floated from the sky landing on the ground as it continued to rumble and twist.

"Feathers …Wings." Relena's eyes began to droop. The sudden shock, along with exhaustion, knocked her unconscious.

_Heero…_

"Fallen Seraph… black hawk—" Duo ran it over and over in his head while running inside the Preventer's building. He needed to find someone who could put the puzzle of insanity and apocalypse before he gave himself a migraine.

A black feather.

Something must be missing in that crazed woman's puzzle.

"How could I have meddled in something I didn't even plan or scheme?" Exhausted, Duo sighed and scratched his head. Not really paying attention were he was going, he walked straight into Trowa who stumbled a little into Quatre' and Wufei.

"Watch it, you baka! Can't you see someone other than yourself is trying to walk down the hall without falling on their faces'?" Wufei pulled his fist up to Duo. But Duo to busy contemplating over the mysterious puzzle of mishaps, brushed him off saying an apology.

Wufei was stunned. Maxwell never said an apology. At least not one on his own will.

"Duo," Quatre placed a warm caring hand on the pilot's shoulder, "is something wrong?"

Glancing up from his glare at the floor that probably had a hole in it by now, Duo's face had the look that only could be called confusion in an understatement. Wufei's sudden anger wavered and finally had died. Never had he seen Maxwell like this.

"Alright, baka. What's the matter with you? This isn't some kind of trick is it?" Wufei motioned, looking around for any buckets of water or cameras to catch the stunt on video.

Not even a smile crossed his lips.

"Duo?" Quatre worried, grabbed his hold on Duo's shoulder tighter.

"No. Listen. Do any of you know of the Fallen Seraph?" Trowa still standing behind both men dropped a pile of folders that were clinging in his hand tightly when Duo had bumped into him.

All three men looked dead at Trowa, a man who hardly ever showed his battle of emotions on the inside out on his features, now bore the face of confusion.

"Duo, are you positive about that name?" Trowa sternly asked. "You're sure of that it's not a mix up."

Stuttering under the glare of the clown, Duo provisioned what was said in his head. "Yeah, man. The woman said it clear as day." Duo seemed to have gotten a sudden dread sink in the pit of his stomach when Trowa starred off.

Wufei, completely out of the loop like Quatre narrowed his eyes. Were they on something?

"A woman, eh. What did she look like? A reincarnation of your favorite cartoon?" Wufei snorted sarcastically.

Trowa glared at the comment.

"Never mind." Wufei scouted back, he never seen Trowa's bad side, and he liked to keep it that way.

"Can somebody fill us in please?" A taller man had been standing behind Quatre'. His voice lifted to the other's ears making their heads shift to form.

There stood Heero. Drenched head to foot in rain.

"Heero!" Duo squealed. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go to my place…" Duo trailed off when Heero's hand came out.

Opening his palm, a small metal object glistened. "It seems your place was broken into. She's no longer there."

Duo stared hard at the object and then up at Heero's face. The damp hair coating his face covered his blue Prussian eyes.

Before Duo could say his apology, Heero was already passed him. Darting forward, Heero grabbed Trowa's collar and pulled up. "What is the Fallen Seraph?"

At the mention of Fallen Seraph something dawned on Duo. "Black feathers … covered. She was covered in them." His eyes started to glaze over.

"Duo?" Heero let go of Trowa, and grabbed Duo this time. "Duo—snap out of it." Shaking the man till his eyes became clear and his focus now directed on his, Heero let go. "What are you talking about? What black feathers?"

"She is…" From behind Wufei puffed out a tenet response. "Fallen Seraph. The princess is … she." Wufei doubled over before collapsing onto the floor. His whole body shook with tremors. His skin was cold to the touch.

"Wufei!"

_Soft caresses touching her face. Black inanimate objects touching her lovely pale skin._

Her lips were swollen from the tears that spilled down, causing salt to seep in and take the nourishment away. Light started to pour into her closed lids, causing her to squint in discomfort. Blue irises opened wide as the sudden realization came crashing back; flashing a small old movie picture.

Bending all the pain her body, she sat upright. The sudden rush of blood made a splintering pain shoot up her neck. Her head began to spin the room around, lights starting to twirl into one big mass; lightheaded.

She no longer wore the business suit. Nor any garment that looked familiar. It was a small long robe, cut at the thighs. She pushed down the robe as far as it could go, trying to cover as much exposed skin as possible.

Her eyes darted from the clothing that hung on her body to the black sheets that lay under her. Where was she?

The light in the room wasn't as much as she thought. Just a row of candles on every nook and cranny available to put a wax stick seemed to keep the room aglow.

She shivered.

When had she left the apartment?

Placing her feet off the side, her toes touching the ground; experimentally letting the solid floor touch her feet she waited to see if her foot would falter. Sliding her bottom off as well, she put all of her weight as she stood. The robes having been pushed up higher, she creased out the wrinkles and pulled the fabric back to the rightful position; if there was a real modest position that is.

_I remember being in Duo's apartment and then in that cemetery_. A sudden rush of memories came flooding back to Relena. Her head started to pound. Fingers dug into her robes, falling to the ground as she tried to stifle the cry that wanted to come out of her throat.

The cemetery. That awful feeling of malevolence. Creeping up your skin as you tried to breath and stealing that last ounce of breath away.

Relena ran her fingers through her golden locks; trying to calm her breathing down. The last thing she needed was a breakdown in a place she wasn't sure of. Taking a deep breath, she heaved herself up off the cold floor. Pushing her hair out of her face, Relena moved closer to a corner that she suspected would be a way out by the adjacent angle it made.

Her fingers grazed the black painted walls that seemed to match the color of the bed sheets and also the feel of the room period. Her palm and fingertips ran across the paint, feeling some of it chip off the more she ran her fingers across.

Finally she felt something hallow and hard.

She tapped it and sure enough it was made of wood. A door. Reaching out of instinct she went toward where any door handle would be and was rewarded when she felt a cold metal touch her skin.

"Thank God." Turning the knob, Relena pushed the door open to find yet another room almost pitch black but this time there was something oddly familiar about it.

Feeling her fingers across the wall as she did before, she came across a light switch and flipped it on to find it didn't have any power to it. The room seemed huge, spaciously huge. She found herself standing only in the outer part of the room and walked to the center where she noticed a small fireplace starting to brim to life. Someone must have been there. Fireplaces don't start on their own.

Relena decided to investigate the room some more but only after she put that fire into gear as the goose bumps that grew on her skin in the other room started to form ones of their own.

Spotting the pile of wood near the brick built in hearth; she reached over and started to throw them into the flames, keeping the heat alive in the stack.

"Alright, so I know I'm not dreaming. Or at least I don't think I am." Glancing down at her wardrobe she guessed she wasn't. "Even in my nightmare I wouldn't be caught dead in this," she muttered to herself as she threw another log of firewood in.

When she reached for another piece of wood, a small tiny black feather fell from out of her robe.

"Where did that come from, I wonder?"

Statue. Cemetery. Feathers. Wings. Black Feathers. Robe. BlackFeathers

All the elements started to swarm and invade her mind yet again. "Was that really a dream I had? If it was why am I here now?"

What was so special about that cemetery anyway? Relena could only recall the look in those eyes of the statue. A few words crossed her mind but she couldn't think clearly on it; a warm fuzzy feeling kept clouding her memory every time she tried to recall it.

Sweat broke out on her skin. She felt cold. She was freezing and burning at the same time.

"Why am I here?" She asked to the fire again. A silver tear danced around the rim of her eye as her hands came to cup her chin. All she wanted was to be home. With her friends and family.

With Heero.

"Heero…"

A solemn laugh collided into each wall of the room. Relena jumped to her feet. Her breath caught in her throat; nails digging into her skin.

"Who is there?" Another black feather fell, only this time straight into her hair. Perfectly aligned in her locks as if she put it there herself.

"Welcome, my princess…" That voice. Not that voice. The light. Where was the light?

A sudden harsh gust of wind blew out the fire. Darkness took a hold of the room.

_No. The light. The light. I need the light. _

A scream echoed through the corridors followed by a menacing laughter.

**Tbc...**

**Feedback is appreciated. Flames, well you know where you can go with them. .**


	2. Chapter 2: Dwindling Light of Hope

**Shadows Chapter Two **

**_Dwindling Light of Hope_  
By:** _Lady Casper_

_Rated: M (maturety)_

_AN: This is the second edition to my fav writing of Gundam Wing. My writing style has changed a bit but not much that it doesn't work to the fic. Tell me how you like it. Don't like it, that's tough._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Sally's voice rose above the noise the ambulance made. She sat next to the unconscious Wufei still fading in and out of consciousness.

Quatre paled at the look of his condition his friend was in. He couldn't believe Wufei, strong as he was, passed out like that for nothing.

Duo shifted in his seat, nervous and anxious to get the hell out of there. He filled Heero and Trowa in on what happened when he crossed upon the blonde laying in the black feathers, hidden from the world. Possibly left for dead from the sudden shock she seemed to have suffered. It was nearly two days since he had found her.

Contacting Heero was like trying to find Old Saint Nicholas. It just wasn't going to happen. So under his own instincts, he took the Vice Foreign Minister under his care. He didn't want to alarm anyone because he himself didn't know what took place. She seemed unharmed minus a few scratches on her legs and hands. The small cut on her left hand was the only thing that needed tending to. Wrapping it in gauze, he felt for her pulse and knew she'd be okay if she just got some rest.

Heero and the others couldn't agree with him. At least they couldn't agree with him out loud, but they knew she needed it if anything and causing a stir would only cause more havoc on her poor body and mind.

Twiddling his fingers he couldn't help but sigh. Not only was his close friend missing, but also he had no clue where she could be. The last he saw of her was before he left for work the other day. She was lying there helpless. The night when he had found her, she kept twisting and turning in her sleep violently, screaming that she needed light.

The only way he could calm her was place a caressing hand on her forehead and pet her head. He knew she'd been through hell, even before this (whatever _this_ was) happened.

Sally's voice snapped him back into reality. "Duo, tell me what happened to him? He's freezing cold and it's 80-degrees outside." Sally's voice was soft but held so much worry that Duo felt his stomach quiver.

He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know what happened to Relena. He didn't even know what they were involved in or whether or not everyone (including himself) was in danger.

"I—I don't know! I don't know anything." Duo collapsed his face in his hands in shame. He couldn't help his friends and it was killing him.

Sally and Quatre both sympathized with the God of Death. They, too, had no idea what was going on with their friends and felt the sting of guilt wither then release in the pit of their guts.

They just hoped they would be all right; if anything stay alive.

Heero sped down the freeway without even glancing in the rearview mirror at the chaos he caused by flying at the speed of light through every passing lane.

"This still doesn't make any sense, Trowa. Who the hell is this Seraph?" Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw the man thinking on the question. "Well?"

Trowa paused then spoke in the best logic he could. "Along time ago, I believe it is past the middle Ages, or somewhere near it; there was a prophecy of a deity coming to life amongst the people." The night started to steal away the sun's last rays of light. Streetlamps started to come to life, glowing out an artificial glow.

"The people would praise the priests of their towns and villages, asking for the deity to show 'herself.' A woman seemed to be the description they had followed in the scriptures. It was said that deities can be born into the world, nourish it and then create life yet again before their own death. So naturally, because a woman could do those things they chose it to be a woman."

Prussian eye's narrowed at the road ahead of them. "So what your saying is, some nut case who believed this bullshit is after a woman who he feels fits the descriptor."

The passenger nodded. "Yes, in fact, I have reason to believe the person they believe the deity to be is none other than Relena."

Calloused hands tightened around the steering wheel, violently crushing the structure of the wheel.

"The Fallen Seraph seemed to be the most logical prophecy the people had and truly believed it."

Gritting his teeth, Heero glanced back at the man. "So who the hell do you think took Relena?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I have some leads, but I need more time to pull data on them." Trowa looked at his list of names but would have jumped if he weren't trained when Heero slammed his hand hard on the dashboard.

"Who knows what the hell that psycho could be doing to her and we still don't know who it is."

Trowa nodded but didn't say anything. He could feel his friend's pain. Looking over the list again, a name struck out the most—_Dermail_.

"Wait a damn minute. This can't be right. I looked over the files and it says that Dermail had a grandson besides having Dorothy as a granddaughter." Trowa stared into the glowing screen.

"What?" Heero grabbed the laptop, not giving a damn about the road and looked at a picture of the man whose name was passed down to him. "Trowa, look at the date. He is _dead_. Child birth complications, he died as an infant."

Trowa smirked. "It's false data."

Heero blinked. "Now you have my interest."

Pointing at the line above the baby picture of the still infant, Trowa gave a ghost of a smile. "This isn't even an infant sized baby. This isn't him. It was a set-up. How much do you want to bet he's still alive?"

Heero shrugged. "What does that have to do with Relena and this crazed loon?"

"Plenty." Trowa received a glare. "Dermail's birth date is the exact as Relena's. It seems the child was born an hour after Relena. Which means that they had and still have a bond. Or so this guy seems to think."

"You're confusing me."

"You won't be in a moment." Trowa pulled up a document with the heading '_The Fallen of Seraph_.'

"In the prophecy, the deity would be born a child of a mortal. This child would then have "heavenly powers" that would be no match to the powers of evil. They called this deity a child of Light. Some say that there would be two children born on the same day. Both would have the same mark of the deity, but only one shall rule the powers that are bestowed upon the 'Fallen Seraph'."

Heero almost hit another car when he mentioned that Relena was born the day the prophecy said the deity would be born.

"Heero, it's simple. Dermail believes that he is the chosen one to rule the 'heavenly powers' and he feels threatened that Relena will take that away from him." Trowa tried to get a better grip on Heero's confusion.

"But … Relena has no powers and neither does this idiot. It's just a stupid legend." Heero almost snorted. "She is mortal just like everyone else."

"As far as we know." Trowa finished earning him another glare from the soldier driving.

"How do you know all this bullshit anyway?" An eyebrow quirked upward.

"Catherine."

"Hn."

The ropes on her wrists cut deep into her skin. She could feel them start to go raw as she tugged harder on them.

"You cannot be freed like that, my young one. Your escape like last time will not be as easily now," he breathed into the cold air.

Relena continued to struggle. The damn rope was tied around her wrists more than once and then pulled over the bed posters. "When they find you, you'll be a goner." She seethed through clenched teeth; the sting becoming more than an ache.

"And who, if I may be so bold, are they?" The smug look made her skin crawl.

Relena narrowed her eyes at the man. "Who are you?" It was the same man from the alley that she was sure of. Who he was although was still a mystery.

"Why you act as if I am a complete stranger." He brushed a finger across her cheek; his gloved hand cold even through the cloth. "You remember our meeting in the alleyway. You seemed so much more … exhilarating then, and yet now you seem—what's the word—dull prey this evening."

She violently pulled her face away from his curious fingers. "Bastard."

"Tsh tsh. Now, Miss, I didn't ask for such rude behavior." The man sharply grabbed her chin; pulling her face to but a mere inches from his. "You will do as I say. I am the master now. And who knows—" He checked both sides of Relena's face "—I may even keep you for my pet." Relena pulled her face from his grip; spitting in his face.

"Go to Hell."

A hard hand crossed her face in an opened hand smack. Relena's head flew back, hitting the headboard.

"Don't test me. Your friends shall never save you. Be advised, if you wish to live, you'll do as I say or face your true destined fate." With a wicked smile that made her stomach turn and her blood boil, he left the massive bedroom. Leaving the princess unguarded and tied to a bed.

Relena huffed. Tears brewed, but she wouldn't let them fall.

'_I can't let him win. I won't._'

"How the hell am I going to get out of here?" Relena yanked the ropes again. The thick material only slightly loosened.

"You have got to be kidding me." Heero felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart.

"No joke I'm afraid. In the prophecy, one of the chosen children must either kill or destroy the other…of course." The nosticator's face suddenly dropped from view.

"Or what?" Trowa's eyebrow was raised at the woman's sudden passion to be silent. He could sense Heero becoming more agitated by the seconds.

"Or the children must mate. Become one. No one really followed this story, especially if they were of the same sex. Although they never said they couldn't just because they were the same sex, it's just their old logic that…" The gray haired woman went off into her own logic when Heero's fist slammed on the chestnut desk that she sat behind.

"Look, they are of the different sexes. What happens then?" A sweat drop slid down bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore of this. The pale lightening in the randy shack place started to feel like a match coming closer to Heero's skin; the more they spoke to the woman with a patch over her eye. He wasn't sure to trust her. He didn't even know whom she was when she came up to Trowa and him at the corner street. Trowa was observing a nice bit of information on the whereabouts of the Dermail's estate when a small little old lady, gray hair meshing with the wrinkles on her forehead and that cat in her arms meowing, walked up to the taller man and said, "You seek the Fallen Seraph, do ye?"

The comment had reached Heero's ears and soon enough he and Trowa walked off; trailing behind the 4-foot woman. Now they sat in front of her as she let her fingers touch a piece of cloth that had been touched by Relena's fingers the night before she was kidnapped.

"Heero, why are you still carrying that handkerchief?" Trowa seemed to love getting Heero in a tight corner with a simple question. Simple question, except when dealing with a young blonde diplomat that made his heart skip more than a few beats. Tan cheeks grew red as Heero shifted in his seat.

"Because, so I can blow my nose. Is that an issue?"

"With blood on it? Relena cut her palm, if I'm not mistaken, and you used that to clean the blood up. Isn't that unsanitary?" Trowa watched as Heero shifted in his seat again. His fingers started to mess with the rim of his button down shirt.

"I haven't had the time to wash it, that's all."

Trowa nodded. He knew better but it was fun to see Heero, Mr. Perfect Soldier, squirm in his seat from time to time. It was enough for Heero to pull his gun on the man sitting right beside him, but he didn't have time to worry of his friend's trickery. He had to find Relena.

"Or he is just obsessed with her." The old lady's voice cut in before she sipped her tea.

"I am _not_ obsessed." Heero glared at the woman but she didn't shrink; merely smirked at his reaction.

Sighing, Heero had handed the cloth over; the woman's eyes narrowed at the cloth as soon as it had touched her scrawny fingers.

Now, sweat started to bead on the woman's brow. Her breathing became raged; the two men thought she was having a heart attack until she calmly placed the cloth down and gripped her teacup firmly.

"Young man, I can tell you; you have much doubt in the prophecy of the Fallen Seraph, but with this I will tell you now. The owner of this cloth is very much the same one who shall be given the "heavenly powers." She is the one in the same. The blood that runs through her veins; her skin; her smell; they are all by far the heavenly features." Heero, stunned by the woman's words, tried to mouth that he couldn't believe her but only sighed a gasp.

"Just as I thought." Trowa pulled his fingers to his chin. He just couldn't really establish in his mind that his friend could be an actual angel.

"So," the woman pulled a sip from the cup through her cracked lips, "I'd advise you to find her and bring her here so I may show her how to use those powers of hers."

Both men nodded.

"Did you pick up any type of signal that might lead us to Relena?" Trowa asked, leaning into the table.

The woman thought for a moment; her brow twisting in riddles of ideas. "Yes. Two things. One; she is with the other child. Two; best to look over near a darkened place with waters surrounding it—I saw a dark room. Very dark. I could hear the ocean's waves crashing. She is near water and it's dark." The woman smirked. "You do the math."

Both men thanked the woman and left, but only after they accepted her small rice balls she had made for them to eat.

Heero looked at it oddly before placing it in his jacket pocket and walked out the front door. Trowa watched as his companion's figure slowly faded before turning around to the woman. He opened his mouth but was cut off before he could ask his question.

"Yes, it is he. He shall be the one for her. He just doesn't know it yet. My advice … throw both of them in a hotel room and lock the door." She smirked before sipping her tea again.

Trowa matched her older smirk with his own youthful one and left through the same door as his friend did.

"Young people these days." The old lady shook her head; silver hair flowed smoothly around her head.

"She who wears the embodied crescent on her mid thigh shall be proclaimed The Fallen Seraph. She will seem mortal but also not. Her face will shine more then the average mortal who walks the earth. Her body will glimmer in the night and glisten in the sun. She shall be only merely flawed by the mortal blood that may run through her veins."

The woman rocked back and forth in her seat, repeating over the prophecy the maiden will be in when the Fallen Seraph takes claim to her rightful place high in the clouds.

Her eyes seemed fazed out, almost in another world. She subconsciously blinked once every so often, but never turned her gaze from the balcony window that sat in front of her. The drapes had been pulled back; a view of the night sky was becoming visible. Stars dully danced in the midnight's blanket.

He couldn't stand the sight of her but had to bare it.

She was the only one who knew the Prophecy inside and out. Dameon Dermail hated the decrypted woman he called "mother" sitting a few feet away from him, rocking back and forth. He flattened his back against the cold hard wooden wall. True, he did somewhat care for his mother—when he was younger. When he had heard of the prophecy, he nearly fell over unconscious. Why, and how, could he be cursed with such a thing? Why couldn't he be normal?

At first he despised his heritage; despised everything that dealt with the blood running through his veins that made him different. Every night he would lie on his small bed, only being a small boy, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing the whiteness of it. He would feel himself in another world; hands caressing him on his forehead.

He would fall asleep to the imaginary caresses. As he got older he would start to speak to the hands. "Who are you?"

They would not answer him, but once when he was at the age of seventeen, a small kiss touched his lips His blood was lit on fire. It wasn't the first time he was kissed. Not at all; he was very popular with the females in his school. But that kiss, meant and felt more than any other intimate feeling he ever felt in his life like the caresses at night.

Words unspoken told him to become the idol in the prophecy. He would take his throne and rid of any evildoers, letting the innocent walk the Earth freely.

That's when he heard his father had been killed along side his grandfather in the outskirts of the Colony L2. He was shot down; his life taken; taken away from Dameon. Ever since that fateful day his father's life was stolen away and his future happiness, Dameon vowed to get rid of the one who caused this. Relena Peacecraft.

If it weren't for her, he would still be alive. But because she was the one ruling Romafellar at the time, his father and grandfather had to leave and personally handle the situation with Barge. If it weren't for that tramp, his grandfather wouldn't have dragged his son along with him to prove to the E.S.U.N. that he was still the leader they wanted and needed.

Now, as he leaned against the wall, he could see his mother never unlacing her glare at the sky of nothingness. He snorted. His mother; guardian and guider to his future. What a bunch of bullshit. The day his father died, his mother was present in the room with Queen Peacecraft and his cousin Dorothy Catalonia when the ship was engulfed in flames.

She stood in the corner; eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Then it all came crashing on her at once. Knees collapsed underneath of her, the limp body becoming the only decoration on the plush red carpets.

She woke the next week; anxiety taking a hold of her and not letting go of her memory or her sanity. She only said his father's name once and after that she didn't speak. A few months had passed, and Dameon was sitting on the other end of her large bed that sat in the center of the drudgery bedroom. He was reading to her a favorite of hers. When he glanced up toward her face, he saw no signs of improvement or decrease in health; he looked back at the book and continued to read when a few slurred words caught his attention permanently.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to look up, afraid that his mind was playing tricks on his heart again. Slowly he lifted his gaze from the crème colored pages of the book to a pair of dark lavender eyes staring into his. He could swear now that he wasn't breathing when he saw the horrid look on her face. Life had seeped out of her body and left her only as a hollow shell. A few weeks later, after she became mute, he heard her speak the words of the prophecy. Stunned, he started to listen, let them melt into his memory.

He almost became obsessed with knowing every detail of his destiny.

Taking time from working under his father's passed title, he would return to a small private bunker. Training his body, his mind, and also his spirit. He would train in different arts of martial arts, physic abilities, anything he could get his hands on. He had to rid the girl that caused all of this. Dameon would rid himself of her plaguing face that brought memories of his father in the back of his mind.

Until it was a dreary day and Dameon was jogging down the road he usually took for his morning runs when he passed by a newsstand. He always knew it was there and once and awhile glance at the papers. Figuring something might peak his interest, he turned his head toward it; his feet caught the ground. A clump in his throat seemed to be the reason he wasn't breathing. Her gorgeous and heinous face drifted on the front of the magazine.

Long golden hair cascaded down her face; her lips perked up in a sweet, genuine smile. Closing the forgotten mouth that had dropped from her picture, he ran to the magazine and snatched it from the tray it was laying on. Blue eyes stared back into his.

When was it that he didn't notice her beauty? True, she was the cause, but maybe he could cause her the anguish she had caused him. The beauty of it. A damsel of peace tasting the riches of violence and pain from the one person she had taken peace from.

He smirked.

"Maybe I have better plans for you, lovely." He clutched harder on the paper until the man behind the cart exclaimed if he ruined it he'd have to pay for it. Dameon looked back down on the front cover; digging in his pocket he pulled a five-dollar bill out, and slammed it on the wooden counter.

"Keep the change."

With that he went back to his jogging; a smile on his face.

Now sitting there, he watched his mother rock back and forth, mumbling on and on about the description of the maiden. The way she shines in the sunlight and shimmers in the glow of the moon. Golden tresses that run down her face and back; her blue eyes piercing and holding so much depth you could drown in the cerulean pools.

He closed his eyes, seeing the vision of her flooding his mind. Ever since that day he saw her face on the magazine, whether it be realization, lust or just fate, he couldn't get her off his mind since then.

He could honestly say he didn't love her. Her beauty was amazing, but "Relena" had stolen the only person he had ever truly loved from him. Never would he feel anything that intense to another. Not even to his own mother, which he felt she was to blame for his father's death as well.

If she hadn't pushed him into his grandfather's ideals toward his father, he might still be alive and holding his son and encouraging him to do well today.

He hated his mother…even his father, for not listening to him. Dameon and his father both knew he wasn't coming back. Just by the intensity going off between the Colonies and Earth, they weren't surprised in the least that Relena's own brother turned his back on the Earth.

He trusted no one.

Beauty from anything turned crimson betrayal for him. He couldn't afford to trust another soul; he wouldn't survive from another let down.

Pulling himself from the off-white colored wall, he started to retreat from the dreary room when her words caught him by surprise.

"She shall wipe you off this Earth. You do not stand a chance against her will to live." He turned toward his mother. Anger stirred in his gut along with confusion and surprise.

"What did you say?" He briskly stomped toward his mother and placed both hands on the handles on both sides of her. "_Who_? No _one_ can destroy me. I am immortal."

The spaced woman looked up from her reverie. "Her love is unlimited. She shall have her love and her life. You shall not be involved." With her last few words to her son, she passed out into his chest from exhaustion.

Dameon didn't even glance down at his mother who now lay against him unconscious.

"She will destroy me; I don't think so. I shall destroy her even before she gets the chance to get me. One way or another, I shall break her." He smirked.

Pulling the limp woman from him, he picked her up and walked her to the adjoining room, which led to her dreary matching bedroom, with a small bed in the center. Nothing dressed the walls and no furnishings of a sanctuary showed in the room. It was merely a place to keep her out of his way.

He placed her head on the soft pillow, flowing blonde hair that almost looked white curved around her head. He pulled his body back up; looking down on the woman. "For as long as I've known you, you have always been nothing more than a thorn in my side. So…why?" He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her closed lids. "Why do I feel guilty for you? You are the one to blame for all of this."

She didn't move, he almost thought she wasn't breathing if it weren't for the faint breathless whisper of air coming from her white lips.

He stood there for only a moment more before turning his back on the bed and walked out of the room and closed the chamber doors.

"He…shall save her. The one with the will to live," the whisper echoed in the dark room.

"_Tell me where my sister is_," Millardo barked at the silent pilot sitting by Wufei's room.

"Keep it down, Zechs. This is a hospital." Noin put a hand on the man's shoulder, which seemed to calm him a little but not enough to get rid of the venom in his voice.

He wanted to throttle the pilot in front of him. He sat there with a scowl on his face but wouldn't answer any of Zech's questions. Just seemed to stare in space, not wanting to look at anything or anyone.

"Maxwell! Tell Me!" The lightening count's voice rose again. "Tell me where—"

"I don't know." Duo's voice was quiet. No one had ever seen him so hushed.

Millardo couldn't help but fall back on his rage toward losing his sister. It wasn't Duo's fault. He did what anyone of them would have; tried to take care of her as best he could without worrying or upsetting anybody else.

Millardo knew how much Duo meant to Relena just as Heero meant so much to her. All the gundam pilots had a special place in her heart and so did they for her. Even Wufei, the chauvinistic man that practically hated everything about a woman, cared for her deeply even if he never shown it.

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting her as best you could." Zech's eyes fell to the ground. His anger shouldn't be pointed at the person who tried to help her.

Zech's looked up to see Duo grab his stomach and start to collapse in a fetal position on the ground. Tears streamed down his face, stinging the old paths of the ones he cried earlier. How could he have let this happen?

"Zechs—I'm sorry. I should have—I should have saved her…" Duo choked on each word that formed from his lips. He felt like shit. Pained by loosing not only the Princess of Peace or his best friend's love, but also his own best friend.

He never would have thought that this could happen to someone so pure of heart. It wasn't fair.

Noin stood next to Zechs while they watched as Duo groveled on the ground. She couldn't help the tears that were starting to blur her vision. It was obvious they were all feeling pain from loosing Relena. They had no lead as to where she could be or even she was alive. With a maniac like that who knew what they would or could be doing to her…or what they had already done.

Noin shook her head, the black blue hair shimmered around her face, and it had been years since she last saw Relena. She knew the girl had grown stronger. She could handle it. Relena was, after all, a Peacecraft.

Glancing over toward her husband, Noin saw it. Saw the hidden pain that was pouring out of Zechs' eyes. He was crying, now kneeling down on one knee. And she couldn't find herself to try and bring his spirits up. She couldn't find the will to do this because she couldn't find any bit of hope in her to share.

"She is Relena. She'll make it." Wufei's voice came through the doorway. "She'll do it." The man closed his eyes after staring at the ceiling listening to the trio in the hallway.

"With him by her side, nothing can stop her from living." He smiled. Not a damn thing.

The storm started to brew outside. Winds tossed and turned anything that could move all around the shoreline. Tides raced up against the crystal sand and slammed hard proving who was better and faster. Clouds started to form serpents in the sky, covering the newborn moon's soft glow. Only the reflection of its glow seemed to pour through the haze.

The small bit of light shone down in one center of an island. Water thrashed against its walls, trying to flood the land. Rocks formed boulders, surrounding a small cabin. No one would have suspected it would be the cover of the mystery. The dove lay hidden underneath soot and water. Nothing can penetrate the force field of Mother Nature herself. The angel will lay hidden from mortals, lay hidden from heaven or hell.

Clouds shifted over the moon's light again, stealing away any hope to find the moon's princess. It became dark yet again. Lightening was the only thing lighting the sky until the Moon could out do the clouds…the darkness.

Her breathing raged from trying to break free for so long. Blood started to flow down her wrists from where they were bound. Blonde streaks of hair meshed against her pale face, making her look of nothing of a heavenly being…and yet she was beautiful.

"Heero…" The whisper caught Relena off guard. She promised she wouldn't beg for him. She wanted to beat this. What if he wasn't around anymore? She would have to fend for herself. At least until the others found her—if.

Relena couldn't help it this time. "Heero, please, hurry." Tears started to burn her already swollen eyes.

Pulling her knees up she placed her chin on her kneecaps as best she could while being tied up by the hands and laying on the bed.

"I'll wait for you. Please, Heero." Her numb lips caused the words to echo through the chamber. The sound of a door caught her attention but she wouldn't move; she was too drained to even shift her head in the direction of the noise.

"I see you've made a mess of yourself." A sigh followed by footsteps rang in her ears. "Well I will just have to clean you up so you'll look beautiful for the ceremony."

Relena couldn't help but look up now. "Ceremony?"

A woman with long red hair stood in front of her, clothes black and tight-fitted. Her eyes danced around the question she was asked. "Of course. Your wedding."

The woman untied Relena's bloodied wrists. "What wedding?"

Before her question was answered, Relena sucked in air as the woman dabbed the wounds on her wrists with a cotton cloth she hadn't known been there.

'_Must have brought it with her. Someone sent her here_."

"_HE_ sent you, didn't he," she spat quietly under her breath.

The woman, now sitting next to Relena on the bed, smirked. "Actually I came on my own, but he had told me shortly after I'd arrived to check on things with you."

Relena's eyebrow rose. "Things?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, _things_." She placed gauze around the younger woman's slender wrist.

"To see if I tried to escape or attempted suicide?" The red head with eyes that seemed to burn at the word escape looked dead at Relena before placing Relena's hand back on her own.

"Yes … and no. I was supposed to check on you, but also to find out some things."

The young politician snorted. "Well I'm not telling you anything about them, so you can just forget it. Bring on the torture; I'm not afraid of you or anyone else in on this."

A soft cold hand came and brushed its fingers through Relena's blonde tresses. Her eyes darted to the woman who was smiling at her; like a mother looking at her daughter with pride.

"I have no interest in the gundam pilots, nor do I care. I want to know something about you." She placed another hand on Relena's head, combing her fingers through her dirty blonde hair that had been meshed to her face.

Blue eyes slowly started to close, but Relena defiantly kept them open. "I won't tell you dirty secrets on the E.S.U.N. I'm not a rat, and I refuse to sink to that level." Relena's head started to bob backwards; she kept forcing her eyes to stay open. The last thing she needed was to fall asleep and become more vulnerable then she already was.

"Dear, I could care less about the whole world. What I want to know is something about you personally." She brushed her long black painted nails through the sunlit hair.

The room started to blur, nothing seemed to stay in one place. Relena's eyes started to close as she slowly fell into the woman behind her. When had she moved?

"What I want to know is—" she kept running her fingers through Relena's hair, grazing her scalp "—are you of virginity?"

Relena's eyes shot open. "What?"

"I said, are you of virginity? Never had sex with a man?" Relena tried to sit up but the woman behind her pushed her back down, her head falling onto the woman's lap.

Blue cerulean eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Yes."

A knock on the door made the woman holding the young diplomat's head turn. "Yes?"

"It's _me_."

"Come in. She is asleep," she chided, while she brushed a little more blonde hair out of the angelic face.

The massive doors swung open to show Dameon, dressed in black. A small glass filled half way with liquor swished as he walked into the room.

"Well?" he asked the woman.

"Yes. She is a virgin. The gundam pilot has not slept with her. It is quite a shame though. With her beauty and his roughness' you would think they had."

"That's enough, Kalli. I don't want to hear that man mentioned here again." A warning tone slithered in each word he spoke. Dameon walked over toward both women. "She is mine now; no one shall have her but me." He placed a soothing hand on her forehead, caressing her skin; she flinched.

"Dammit. Even as she sleeps she can sense me and turns away." His urge to smack her was growing strong. He had to get away from her. "Watch her. Make sure she keeps resting." His wicked smirk crossed his lips. "She'll need it for tonight."

He left the woman, Kalli, alone with the princess who continued to pet her head.

"Fear nothing from him, Princess. He may seem evil, but he is not." She looked down on the sleeping form. The girl curled up against the woman as though she were her only comfort. Kalli smiled. "It will be okay, do not fret."

Picking up the girl's head lightly, Kalli moved her onto a soft satin pillow. Pushing a layer of fallen hair that fell in Relena's face once again, Kalli stood up and walked to the small fireplace that hadn't been lit. The woman looked back at the sleeping form of the minister. She grabbed small logs and threw four into the fireplace, then grabbed a small matchbox and stroke one on the outside of the box and threw that also into the pile in the fireplace. The warm glow surfaced and started to warm the room.

"Goodnight for now, Princess. The night is not over." She walked up to the sleeping maiden one last time before kissing her forehead.

"For I know you really are the Fallen Seraph. The chosen one that will lead us from hell." Her eyes shimmered with crystals, her lips starting to tremble.

_Freedom from Hell. _

She placed the small quilt blanket over Relena and walked toward the doors.

"You are the only one who can save me now." The doors creaked opened and then closed.

The asleep princess eyes fluttered a bit. "Heero … hurry, before it's too late."

The storm outside continued to brim outside. Lightening slammed against the waters that shifted back and forth.

The silent whisper from the maiden echoed into the night

"i_Heero. Hurray before it's too late_./i" Heero's eyes sprang open, his body vaulted upward.

"Relena!" Heero knew that voice, he knew it was Relena herself calling him. Was she near him?

"Yes, Heero, that's who we're looking for. Had a nightmare?" Trowa glanced from looking over the steering wheel to his companion who had almost startled him if it weren't for him being aware of everything.

His question didn't seem to faze the man, it merely made him more…odd. Without a word, Heero sat there and store through the windshield of the car.

"She called to me, Trowa," he finally said.

"Who, Relena?" the usually quieter man asked. "That's impossible."

"It was _her_. I know it." Prussian eyes glazed over as they shifted over toward the rocking tides beneath them. Trowa eyed him. Maybe it really was Relena. But how? She wasn't even near them and Heero could still hear that?

"Wait a second." Trowa's own green eyes glazed, he knew the answer or at least partially.

"Relena, I'm coming. Hold on." Heero's eyes pierced through the glass of the window.

He would save her—no matter what.

Trowa's mind tried to remember what it was that he had read, and then it clicked. The chosen one had a soul mate. One that could save The Fallen Seraph from the brink of death.

He glanced over toward Heero.

The Guardian.

**Tbc…**

**Alright, tell me what you think. And give me honesty, not idiotic excuses.**


	3. Chapter 3: Silhouetted Hope

Shadows

Chapter 3: **Silhouetted Hope**

**Rated: R (sexual content; language)**

**By Lady Casper**

**AN: Okay this chapter is going to spice things up a bit. Oh and after Chapter 4, expect shorter chapters (as being asked to shorten them)**

Darkness seemed to follow with each passing footstep made on the old dusted soil. Tombstones covered in soot and dead vines stood out in the ground, like walls trying to trap their next victim into forging company in its own sadness of fate.

She groaned in pain. How long had she been lying unconscious on the ground? The girl pulled herself up from off the dirt path. She was covered in dirt clods and stains from the dead grass. Running dirt clad fingers through her hair; she tried to shake out the sediments that were entwined in her blonde tresses.

Clouds of fog rolled over the floor of the cemetery, the chill spilling into the heat of her body causing a shiver to race up her spine.

What was this place?

It seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where. She felt out of place. Like she had to move inside; behind the cemented walls that took over most of the ground's foundation.

Relena moved around on the walls that seemed to form a box; a cage, until she came across iron spears up at the top. Investigating the sudden change in material, she saw they were connected to an iron gate. Iron Gate?

Running her hands down the bars she almost jumped out of her skin when the gate opened its mouth to let her have a peak inside. Almost reading the curious girl's mind, Relena peered inside to find more tombstones but only this time with statues of angels and warriors. Statues.

Her brow tensed up. Statues? What was it about them that called to her?

The squeaking sound of rust and metal made the woman spin on her heel to catch sight of her only escape closing. But before she could make a dash to them they swung hard against one another before locking itself. A curtain of vines covered the gaps between each bar.

Glancing around Relena noticed two sets of statues…holding hands. For every time she had visited the cemetery, she had never seen statues coupling. They were a pair. A man and a woman. In love. Relena suddenly gasped. Behind their backs two spans of clay created stunning wings. They hovered just above the couple's head. Her sudden interest in them caused her not to hear deadly a caw behind her back. The second noise seemed to catch the maiden's attention, making her turn swiftly around. Her heart beat skipped a beat.

Blue eyes still widened in shock flew to the sight of a large black bird. Aiming its jagged claws in hopes of piercing the girl's skin; letting crimson stream down her pale body, while taking the last breath that could pass her lips. She wanted to scream but there wasn't a voice she could use to scream; muted by sheer terror.

The claws glistened, their raggedness in the stealth moonlight hitting its side as it angled toward the girl. Relena pulled her arms over her head and started to fall. What did it want? Why was it trying to attack her? Shutting her eyes tightly she could feel hot tears wanting to be unleashed.

Instincts were screaming it was aiming to kill the politician. Her heart filled with sadness and regret as the she could hear the bird making its dive toward her. Pacing she waited for the collision of claws and flesh to be met before the smell of blood lifted into the air.

Nothing.

Just as the bird came out of nowhere, a warm presence took over her entire body. She strained her eyes to look. Red light emitted from her form. Shielding her from her giant bird predator. Bird? It had been caught as well in the light. The screeching pained her ears as she watched the thing scrawl about and stiffen and screamed its last breath before completely deteriorating. The light still sitting in mid air where the bird creature had once been slowly started to fade.

The red light turned to purple then violet lavender before turning completely pure blue.

"Fallen…from where?" The question spilled about her lips like an unspoken whisper touching her mouth without her knowing.

The swirls of light grew bright by the words but then slowly faded away. No remains of the bird, the light…nothing but those words echoed in her mind.

Blue cerulean eyes glazed over.

Fallen.

The storm had come from nowhere. Slashing lights filled the air and cut through the dark clouds that had closed off any source of light. Flipping on the headlights, Trowa continued to mall over the possibility that Heero was in fact what the woman at the cabin had suggested or more of the lines proclaimed him to be. Fog rolled in masses blocking out anything more than four feet ahead of them.

Meanwhile Heero was looking dead at the documents Trowa had found awhile back. Pouring over word after word of the maiden with heavenly powers; from her description all the way down to her special abilities.

Catching sight of an ability he was pretty sure had been used earlier; he glanced over it. Telepathy- an ability where one can use their mind to send a message (wave link) or speak with talking through another's mind.

Yes. That's what he and Relena used to communicate. It had to be. Or he could be going insane but that voice sounded too much like Relena, which held depth and meaning, that he couldn't take the risk of second-guessing.

The maiden's abilities however cost physical energy which drained from her body and soul. It was fine if only used for small amount of time or low measures. Healing, telepathy, and pulling energy from natural resources around in the environment were practically the only thing that didn't take much vigor out of the maiden.

His eyes shifted from the glowing screen of the laptop to the narrowing road. The rain started to come down harder as they neared the cape which was the closest to what the old woman had said.

It looked dreary from a mile away making Heero wonder what it would look like up close. The trees panned around the cliff end almost shifting away in fear of what lay beyond that peak.

Trowa started to slow the car down when the path of the street started to turn to a hard right then a left.

All the while Heero had his eyes trained on something below the peak. He couldn't see anything. The fog becoming almost incredible, it rolled along every bit of space allowed possible. Narrowing his eyes, he started to make out a small opening just below the rocks as the edge became closer.

The rain swiftly shifted to downpour as Heero started to get out of the car. One thing on his mind. One person he knew he needed to be with. Save her.

Relena.

The cliff's rocks moved as his foot formed its footing in the ground. A lonely light silhouetted the hidden cavern in the mouth of the ground work.

Thunder rolled along the night sky.

The cold water ran down in the marble tub, swimming around the drain before falling into the holes of its doom. Turning the metal knob which let the heat pour out of the head faucet, Dameon stepped into the glass windowed shower. Sliding shut the fogged up door, he let the water take a hold of his body. Droplets splashed against the tan muscles as he just stood under the stream, letting it work its magic against his tense body.

Everything was changing now. He now had his princess under his thumb and all he needed now was the band on both fingers to finally complete the ritual. Of course he could always kill her and then take the powers right then and there but he wanted her. The princess with her luscious beautiful skin and the blonde tresses that curtained her heart shaped face, which adorned those sapphire shimmering eyes.

His body started to burn at the thought of the princess' and its wonderful features. Yes, soon it would be all his. The power, the respect, the lust that overwhelmed him and the princess that caused it.

The water ran down his back and over his long calves. He could feel himself become giddy with excitement like a young boy would over getting a present for his birthday. Once everything was done and over though he wasn't sure what would be his first move.

Sure this was what he'd always wanted but then what about afterwards. When he married Relena he wasn't thinking on anything after besides sex and lust-filled foreplay with her. That's the only emotion he ever got from her.

Marriage. It didn't really escape his mind that neither of them loved each other but he was definite on marriage because then no one but himself could have her. Her body, her mind and her heart if he so wished would be at his beck and call.

He remembered when his mother used to tell him, his father and her wedding day. She was emotional every time. Tears shedding as she retold the story to him when he was young before she went into her semi-comatose state.

His father had loved his mother dearly. Almost so much Dameon wondered if he was going to explode with all the gushiness his mother and father displayed. He wondered if maybe he should wait and let his feelings for Relena progress into affection.

Relena obviously didn't love him but maybe in time with his company after being alone she would eventually fall into the relationship.

He ran his calloused fingers through his damp dirty blonde hair. The water began to turn colder. Dameon grunted, "Can never get enough warm water." Pulling back the steamed door he stepped out of the shower and onto the cool marble floor that matched the tub.

The cool air hit his body making it turn slightly red, he padded over onto the soft white flushed rug. His image was reflected from the mist on the mirror. Wiping his palm on the glass his image became clearer. The pale face staring at him seemed almost dead.

"Hm." He pushed back his hair and ran his fingers through his hair again out of habit.

The issue was Relena being willed into the ceremony. Even the prophecy stated the maiden had to be willing to follow suit into the marriage.

He sighed. Relena would never allow it. She was too obsessed with that…ex gundam pilot. Dameon couldn't help but laugh. Yes, that ex-gundam pilot who turned into her bodyguard. A lot of help he did her. It was child's play to nab the princess.

That fool thought he had forever with Relena.

Dameon smirked again at his reflection. What man would pass up the chance to sleep with the once Queen of the Unified Nation? Obviously it was that idiot of a pilot. He remembered the conversation he was listening in on when he tapped Relena's cell phone the night or so before he made his appearance by the alley way.

She was upset and crying on the phone to the woman he must assumed her to be a close friend, Hilde. She blubbered and said that she literally served herself on a silver platter for Heero to take her and he just stood there and told her to put her clothes back on, she had a better chance of catching a cold then finding any relationship with him.

She was silent on the phone most of the time after that, just listening to Hilde's soothing words. Saying 'Heero didn't mean it in a harsh way' or 'Don't blame this on yourself, this was his doing not yours.'

Relena sniffled and then said she had an early appointment in the morning and she needed rest. That was the last Dameon heard on the whereabouts of that relationship.

Another thing obvious to anyone who glimpsed into her daily life that Relena was still very much in love with the pilot. Dameon's hand formed into a fist but then loosened. All the pain that guy had put her through and yet she would always still loved him. He remembered the words that passed between both women before Relena fell silent for those past days.

"Hilde, as much as he has hurt me in the past and recently. I can never, not love him. I can never let go of my love for him. He's the only reason I am standing here. I love him with all my heart and will continue to till the day I die."

Grabbing the towel on the towel rack, Dameon pulled the towel around his waist and looked at himself again. His image seemed normal, just slightly pale which was confirmed from lack of sleep. He was pulling on his chin when all of a sudden it was no longer his chin but a dark slimmer one. Dameon glanced up to see it wasn't his image at all.

A face with a bit of scars that were almost invisible lay on the left side cheek. Eyes that seemed almost alive on their own burned with a sapphire blue. Dameon gulped down a sudden log in his throat. His eyes widened in surprise by what he was seeing.

There in his mirror. Not his reflection staring at him but in fact the man he despised.

"Yuy." He seethed through clenched teeth.

He stared blankly at the half nude man. Like a man standing in front of his mirror looking dead at his reflection. Heero's image remained as if it was Dameon's moments before.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" He roared at the glass. Dameon didn't get an answer. His fists started to tighten again. The slight red that covered his body from the heat was now burning up his face. Someone would have thought he could burn holes into what ever he was staring at.

What the hell was he doing here? In his bathroom. In his mirror? Trying to get the princess no less.

Dameon smirked, "She's mine now. You never had a chance, bastard." The words didn't seem to faze the pilot. Dameon glared but kept his smirk tight be greed. "Even when you could have had a chance to sleep with her you blew it by not giving a damn. She wanted to give you her heart and soul and you just threw it back in her face; rejecting her as no more than a slut asking for another hit of pleasure."

He laughed. "You really are a fool, Yuy."

Dameon felt confident now. Letting all that ego power up his self-assurance that Relena would be his and there wasn't a damn thing Heero could do anything about it.

The image's voice came from nowhere. Not even the mirror itself.

His husky deep voice came from nowhere, scaring Dameon almost. "She has always been chosen for me. She is mine. As I am hers. I will always protect her."

Anger started to build up in his gut, fuming and ready to burn anything touched by its flame. His knuckle turning white, he aimed it straight at the man's face.

Glass shattered everywhere, skittering on the marble floor; a piece flew by and sliced a bit of his face. A light scratch but still bled.

Heero's face was gone. Only a shattered mirror lay in front of his eyes; his face contoured in anger and madness.

Now, blood slowly shimmering on his cheek and blood oozing from his hand, he glowered.

"Bastard. She will no longer love you."

Grayness plagued the city streets. Everything hid in the darkness; in the shadows. Panting, lungs throbbing; chest rising and falling, the little boy ran as fast as life would take him. Dark brown hair flew into his face; blinding his Prussian eyes. Tears stinging the corners, he tried to run around the corner only loosing his balance.

Whispers. Hissing whispers raced around the darkened street. They chanted danger, violence…evil.

The boy pulled himself up from the ground again and started to run only to be caught up by his injured ankle. Pain thrived up his left ankle and traveled to his knee. The whispers started to come closer. Closer and closer, waiting to corner and take over the boy with fear.

The boy gulped hard; his throat ragged and swollen from running non-stop. It was the end. They were going to win and take him once and for all. They were going to get their way.

Tears wanted to shed for the guilt of failing.

The sheaths of claws that forged from the shadows started to come closer to the boy's skin, ready to tear down the flesh and feed on his soul's fear. It lightly touched him before a sudden burst of light shielded the boy from the creature's touch.

It hissed in vengeance as its raspy fingers sizzled and burned. The glow of light silhouetted the young boy; a symbol of crimson appearing on his neck.

Before the creature could take another strike out of pure anger; a young girl formed from the light, levitating right in the creature's path to the boy. Her eyes glowed firey blue, almost piercing its soul right then and there.

Glaring under her long lashes, she spoke sternly. "You shall do no harm to him. Not while I live."

The creature didn't seem to take her words seriously as he tried to attack her this time. Bringing her hand up, a shafted glow formed before turning into pure silver. Its hilt had encrypted diamonds that seemed to have fallen from the midnight sky while a black thick leather strip wrapped its handle tightly.

Her eyes focused on her target, she pushed on the back of the blade facing the sleek form, slicing a wave of lightning from the blade and into the creature's side. Within moments of touching it, the blade glowed brightly; lumps of flesh from the creature started to fall from its body, landing on the cold cement.

It screamed in fury and pain. Bringing its paw up on the side where she had cut, it screamed one last antagonizing growl before falling on the ground and dissipating into thin air.

The soft wind blew; the sword dimmed until it no longer put out radiance. The woman sighed, the small relief of victory and let her defense fall. The young boy sitting behind her leg looked up at her.

She smiled. Kneeling down she placed a hand on top of his chocolate mound, running her fingers softly through the brown tresses. "It's over now."

Letting the hand fall from his head, her fingers came out in a gesture of help. The boy looked at the soft feminine hand before taking it and bringing his own in her grasp. It was warm and soft. He felt happiness in touching her. A smile, for the first time in his young life, graced his lips as she pulled him up. When he got his footing and stood next to her, he noticed she really was the same age as he was. Their hands never unlaced the fingers that clutched him.

"I am yours." Her sweet voice whispered softly into his ear, making a shiver run up his spine.

"As I am yours." He replied.

"I will always protect you."

Heero's eyes flashed open. His breathing labored as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

That dream again.

He narrowed his eyes at his hands that weren't even focusing. His mind was elsewhere. The beautiful blue eyes of the woman that saved him in the dream. She was young as he was in it. He had the same dream ever since he could remember.

Whenever he thought of the time he spent being trained, that dream kept him moving; willing and hoping to find that same girl with blue eyes and golden blonde hair that curved her face.

Subconsciously, he looked out toward the ocean. Standing at the cliff's edge he could make out the view of the cave they were nearing closer. His heart quickened again as it did in the dream when she touched him.

"Relena…I will always protect you." He whispered to the winds.

"Heero?"

Cerulean eyes opened slowly; even in the darkness, the poor light that came from the fireplace burned her eyes. A voice.

"Heero?"

A masculine firm voice rose into the room. It's vibration soothing to her.

"Relena, is that you?" The voice sounded surprised.

Warmth. She could feel a small clog form in her throat; the happiness that weld up inside her. She sniffled, "Yes. Where are you?"

Silence for a moment made Relena almost doubt the hope she felt before his voice lifted in the room again.

"I'm on my way to find you. We're close so don't worry alright."

Confused a bit, Relena resounded what was spoken. "We're?"

Silence again before she could hear him. "Trowa is with me."

They were both coming for her. The small hope that built up just by hearing his voice rose higher than anything she has felt while she was contained. Her friends were coming. They were on their way for her. Tears were no longer holding back their juice as they trickled down her face. "Please hurry…" she whispered back.

She could feel him smile softly at her. Even if it was just a small tug at the corner of his mouth, she could sense it. "Were on our way, just hang on a little while long-" The soft murmur of his voice ceased. Relena felt her heart stop.

"Heero?"

Emptiness.

Her voice hiked up. "Heero!" She sniffled, "Heero, Answer me?"

"I would stop wasting my breath if I were you." A hard voice spoke behind the wooden chestnut door that adjoined to the bathroom.

When had he come in? Was she out that long for her not to notice his entrance? How long had he been there watching her? Watching her sleep, watching her speak with Heero.

"What are you talking about? I don't under-"

"Calling him won't bring him back. My men are taking care of him as we speak." That menacing laugh reached her ears, making them want to bleed yet again. "Did you really think I would allow him to waltz in here and take you away into the night?"

He smirked. "I think not." He pushed his body off the door and walked up toward Relena, closing off the space that kept him from his princess. Her blue eyes intensified as she narrowed as he approached her. She almost seemed dangerous, he thought.

"For I have waited far too long for this…" He brought two fingers against her chin and pulled her closer to him as he had done once before only closing his lips against her firm swollen ones.

Vile came up her throat; burning the inside with acid. Relena threw her arms up causing Dameon to break off his contact with her. Unfortunately he only found it interesting and pulled all of his weight over top of her and closed his lips on hers again. Relena kicked and tried to shake her head but his strength was stronger than her flimsy attempts at freedom.

She could already feel the bruising he was placing on her body from the pressure. He could snap her neck if he so desired now. Shockingly he pulled his lips away, licking them teasingly and smirked, that disgusting smirk, she loathed.

"As I said," He looked into her widened eyes of fear and anguish, "you are mine now. No one. Not a damn person. Shall have you but me."

Lightning laced into the clouds, showing off its spiritual light dance. Twisting the sky into a frenzy of electricity and a loud roar of triumph as the moon's light was covered almost completely.

"Dammit!" A large hand came crashing into the dashboard of the black Lexus. Heero spat out with disgust. "That bastard knew!"

Curiously Trowa glanced at him, "Heero…were you just talking to Relena?" He couldn't help wonder when Heero just suddenly spaced out while they were driving.

Beforehand Trowa had suggested there was a path they could drive when they inspected how far away they were from the cave. Heero was then just about ready to dive in when Trowa grabbed his shoulder and pointed it out.

Heero lowered his gazed, still glowering at the man that caused the connection between Relena and himself to be broken. "Yes." Trowa might think of him as mad now, maybe he was going mad in a fit of rage from loosing Relena but he knew it had to be her. Her sweet voice, he could almost smell her distinct smell of honeydew and melon.

He placed his hands in his lap and looked straight out of the window so his companion couldn't make out his expression.

"I was."

A small 'hm' of acknowledgement came from the other man before he turned his attention back on the dirt road that was beginning to get a little rougher as they made their descent.

"So my assumptions were correct. You really are who she said you would be." That caught Heero's attention. His eyes stunned and looking directly at Trowa could have been a dead give away if Trowa wasn't in his own little world of figuring out the rest of the Prophecy in his head.

Heero finally managed to untangle his words from utter confusion to speak. "What!"

The winds kicked up speed as the storm grew stronger and more defiant to break down or pass on like a normal storm would. The old shady shack was taking hits on every side. The wooden board's covering the side windows shook as another collision with the wind beating down on its only defense.

A grimace plastered on the old woman's face, she sat in front of the only window with no board except the one in the small kitchen. Her brow furrowed as the storm continued to befall out of control.

Closing her hands together in front of her, the old woman closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Save her. Guardian of Legacy. Save her with your love for her." A lonely tear slipped unnoticed from the old woman's eye.

"Please. She needs you more than ever now." She whispered to the warm air as it passed by.

'She is mine as I am hers.'

His words still rang in Dameon's ears. His eyes continued to watch out of the foot length window that sat on the opposite side of his king sized bed.

How could that man believe he still had claim on Relena? He was obviously confident on getting her back.

He growled at his own reflection, "You will never see her again let alone take her away, you fucking moron." His fist started to become pure white from squeezing it with so much pressure.

The window was just about to feel how much he was pissed when two pairs of slender arms wrapped around his waist. "Master, don't worry so much on him. He'll be meeting the army of specialized assassins soon enough." Her seductive tone was her own special talent that he couldn't disagree, had an effect on the male sex.

"It doesn't matter. That bastard truly believes he will have Relena." He felt the pain still throbbing in his jaw. "And so does Relena."

It was no surprise she had been fighting back when he made his advances on her. Or the fact that she was screaming and hollering but when she finally gotten free he was taken back by just how strong she was.

He was just about to pull her garments off when her hand came out of nowhere and struck him straight in the face. Anger built up inside him when he finally had taken realization she had hit him.

Pulling harder on her clothes and forcing her to be put under his weight, he was suddenly caught up in lustful anguish. But just as he placed his hands on her waist, her hand clutched into a fist had knocked him dead on in the jaw, making him fall off of her completely.

She pulled herself up and waited for his next advance. Not at all like any other girl who would have curled up in a ball and cried for mercy. Her blue cerulean eyes burned with intensity he only saw on a battlefield.

"You have some intense eyes there, Princess." He stood up, wiping at his bloody lip with the back of hand. "And a strong left hook. Too bad that won't save you for long from me."

"Heero will come," She seethed through her clenched teeth, "and when he does you will pay hell for your actions." No sign of peace, not a bit of the pacifist way was emitting from her comment.

He was stunned.

"Master Dameon, don't take it too hard that she hit you. She was frightened." The woman purred in his ear.

"Kalli, I would hope you noticed she was not playing games. That woman in there was dead serious. She truly believes the love of her life will come riding in on a white horse and take her away from what she has made this her hell." He murmured, his fists still turning white as snow.

She could feel the tension rising up his spine. Pressing her rouged lips against his earlobe, she let her hands slide down toward his waistband.

"Master, let me please you." She purred again as she licked a line from his neck back to his ear.

"Kalli…I told you, once I had Relena this would cease." He whispered. Her long fingers continued to play with the waistband until finally pushing her hand fully down his pants.

Dameon's head fell backward and onto her shoulders. He sucked in a breath when she brushed up against him teasing his hardened member. "Master just this once. If only to calm you." She sucked on his exposed neck while continuing to touch him. She could already feel he needed release. That of course was her gift after all.

Spinning on his heel, he pushed her backwards. Ripping and pulling at her black skirt and then her blouse that always had shown cleavage until everything was on the floor.

"Master..." She panted, entangling her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Taking off his pants he pressed himself up against her clothed center.

Her garments were becoming a nuisance. "Take...them off." She did as she was told. Pulling them off, she tossed them over the bed, landing in oblivious places.

He was already on her, licking and sucking her breasts while she nibbled on his neck and shoulder. Placing two fingers between her center he placed his thumb on the swelled lip and pressed down.

Her head flew back; crimson hair falling about her face. He took that opportunity and licked from her cleavage up to the tip of her chin then sucked on and blew on her taut skin.

Thrusting back and forth he kept his pace constant while sucking her nipple and foundling with its match. Her knees pulled themselves up and caught on to his waist.

"Oh, Master…please," She begged; pleaded only making him harder.

He pulled his two now wet fingers from her, grabbed onto her thighs, pulling them apart and plunged his throbbing cock deep inside almost knocking her against the headboard.

Heat. Sweat. Pure lust.

A small moan came from the young woman lying on the bed. Small trickles of blood shimmered from her lip. He had taken her hit and then swung one of his own nearly knocking her unconscious.

It was no surprise he had an anger that was so unstable. Nothing like Heero's.

Pulling her exhausted body up, she set her feet to the floor. The warm rug almost inviting her, she pulled the rest of her body up until she was standing on two wobbly legs.

She was still shaking and her breathing wasn't doing to well. Making her way from the bedroom she walked into the connecting bathroom not even pulling the door closed, she began to strip off her clothes. Blood had stained through them.

Turning on the faucet, cool water streamed from the mouth. Relena grabbed a cloth and dampened it by running it under the fresh liquid. Blood seemed to have become accustomed to her body. Even though he only hit her in the face she bled more than she had when her wrists were cut. Or maybe she was just as weak as everybody had assumed she was. How could she let him get that hit on her? She had her defenses up but never had seen the swing coming. Totally nude she felt hot and dirty.

She wouldn't dare take a try in the shower. Not with that asshole running around and coming in whenever he pleased. For all she knew he would walk in on her while she bathing and take her right then and there. It brought a shiver of disgust and terror up the blonde angel's spine.

"How am I going to get out of this?" She asked herself in the mirror. The urge to break the reflection became almost unbearable but she resisted. Too tired to pull a fist and crash it into solid glass.

Wrapping a warm cotton towel around her body she walked into the bedroom again. Clad in only a towel she began to feel a sudden chill running through the room. The fireplace was going but it didn't seem to do a thing for her coldness. She was shivering from the inside out. It was obvious, something else had to be worn other than a towel.

A black dress with red hems around the bodice lay on the bed. She hadn't even noticed it earlier. Was it clothing left behind from that woman?

She didn't have any other clothing. The ones she was wearing when she was abducted were torn and bloody.

Sighing, Relena grabbed the dress and walked back into the bathroom, this time closing the door behind her.

"How's it going?" The American walked in to the room with a small smile on his face. He still looked pale and sick but the Chinese man wasn't going to point that out.

Wufei nodded. "Better. Any word on Relena and the others?" It had been almost a day and a half since he'd come into the hospital. The sudden attack seemed like a passing memory.

Duo shook his head, the long braid flapping as he did so. "No, nothing yet." Plopping down on the wooden chair next to the bed he leaned in. "I'm starting to worry."

"You mean you weren't worried before?" The man smiled.

"Ah, shut up. You know what I mean." Violet eyes cast down to the floor. "I swear if anything were to happen to either of them. I would…I would lose it." He stumbled before glancing back up at Wufei.

The room seemed too small; too confining. Not something someone would want to feel when lying in an uncomfortable bed with needles and machines beeping around you.

"I know."

Just as Duo was about to say something the door swung wide open. A small brunette with curly hair waved at them. "Duo! It's Trowa he contacted me." Catherine shrieked.

Both men stunned, looked at Catherine then at each other and then back at the bouncy auburn. "What?"

"He contacted me. He said they found Relena and they're on their way of getting her. Isn't that great!" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Catherine started to hang around Relena a year or so ago when she had come to Trowa and her colony on a business trip. She went to visit Trowa for a bit and hit it off with Catherine ever since.

"They're getting her." She bounced.

Something was a mishap. Duo could feel it. Something wasn't right. Of course he was happy his friends were okay but something about it didn't feel right. The same feeling of dread washed over him more than when he heard of Relena disappearing from his place.

"Maxwell?" A voice called.

Duo turned to see Wufei was staring at him, concerned.

The American looked sick still, a pale complexion. "What is it?"

The God of Death stood up and shook off the feeling only to have it to return.

"Something isn't right. It isn't over not in the least."

Silence fell in the room. Catherine just stood there, staring at the man who said they weren't out of danger yet.

Walking out of the bathroom, Relena walked back over to the bed when she caught a glimpse of something flickering in the farther corner of the room. A small candle stood lit burning the wick almost down to the end.

Against the wall, a statue stood. Feathers graced its body, a dress that deepened its every curve. Its eyes were closed but Relena could almost see them being blue like hers. Wings were sprout from the shoulder blades and hovered over figure's head. In words, the image was stunning.

The bodice worn was cut so it fit the body perfectly. Relena titled her head slightly. It looked familiar. She was trying to remember when her eyes came across a soft glow starting to wrap around the statue and herself.

"What the…" Backing up she began to panic.

A lightning bolt slammed against the ground, shaking the room.

"Fallen…I'm the fallen." A whisper kissed her lips.

Standing in front of the window, a sheet clinging to his waist, Dameon eyed the storm.

"It's almost time."

The form lying in the bed, still tangled in bed sheets nodded. "I will prepare her for the ceremony, Master."

He smirked. It was time for the final act in his plan to come. Relena was almost his.

Another lightning hit the ground. Thunder rolled in the sky.

"Trowa." Heero called.

The man looked at him. "I know."

A quarter mile behind, engines could be heard roaring in the back, closing in closely.

"We've got company." Heero pulled out the 22.magnum he had resting in his belt and pulled back on the top.

Trowa nodded, pressing down on the gas harder.

Warmth engulfed her. The warm light caressed her skin as she watched the black feathers flutter around her. Rose petals blossomed and formed a circle.

"Heero…"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: A Prophecy UnFolded

**SHADOWS**

**Chapter 4: A Prophecy Unfolded**

**Rating:M+ for Mature Situation(Lemon)**

**AN: Alrighty. I know this was a long wait. I had been waiting to see this completely betaed so if you find any errors or mess upsIt was me being lazy ;**

**Again though, this is the last LONG chapter. Hope you Enjoy.**

The warmth that enveloped her felt like a cocoon placing protection around her body and soul. It felt so different but so pleasant.

Her blue eyes started to shut out the world around her when a feeling pulled at her core.

"Heero?"

Opening her eyes fully, the image wasn't of the room any longer; just the soft glow of the shield. What was it? She could feel this power, surging through every vein running through her body. It was coming from her. She was protecting herself.

A flow of electricity shot through the misty cloud. Where was she?

The soft pull began to draw harder. "Heero." She knew that feeling. The feeling of being around him and the comfort of being with him, it was all there in that one pull from her soul.

Her eyes scanned the cloudy sphere but she couldn't see anything. She knew he was around…somewhere. "Heero…where are you?" Her voice strained. He needed to be near her. She needed him more than anything right now.

A small sparkle spilled from her eye and landed in the pit of the haze. Was she alone now? Forever in this place? The clouds started to swirl, twisting over each other, forming into a spiral.

Relena pulled herself farther back. The clouds no longer showing, began to form another image. She couldn't make it out at first.

It was dark, midnight dark. She could almost sense the moonlight touching the surface of the sky. Trees rushed past up ahead, underneath a sleek plate of glass. Going so fast, it had to be moving. Was she moving or the sky?

"We've got company." His voice. Relena turned to see the man she was searching for. A grimace carved on his face. The gun nuzzled near his side as he peered out the window.

The roaring of engines from behind made her almost jump out of her skin. Looking behind her she saw the company they were speaking of. A nice group of them too.

She winced as a fire narrowly missed the corner of the car. She heard a muffle of acknowledgement that they indeed had company. "Trowa?"

The back of his head was in view when the she felt her whole body being yanked to the right of the car. She braced herself for impact but didn't feel any pain when she hit. But she didn't have enough time to react before she could feel the car pull a hard left, making go the opposite way.

"Ugh, can't you stay put for five seconds." She muttered as she tried to pull her body back up into a sitting position. Another round of gunfire was heard.

She could make out Heero hanging a little farther out the window, gun in hand, firing off a few rounds at a car. The screeching tires followed by a loud crash of heavy metal and an explosion made her know he hit his mark dead on.

Another black car swerved too close for comfort near the driver's side. Relena could see the passenger's face. She could feel her stomach doing a summersault from either Trowa's driving or this man's face, she wasn't positive but knew she wasn't getting any better by looking at him. The scar sat right above his lip, almost like he knew she was there, he grinned. Teeth almost green and empty spots where teeth should have been were the only thing sitting in his mouth. His hair, if you could call it that, had different spots where it decided to stop growing and shrink back into his head.

Relena was about to barf. He pulled out his gun and started to try and put bullet holes all along the side of Trowa.

Were these the men, Dameon had said he sent after the guys?

Trowa slammed on the brakes making Relena launch against the back of Heero's seat. Out of instinct, she rubbed her head. "Could you be just a bit gentler back here?" Blonde hair cascaded in her face, blocking out the sight of Heero's eyes narrowing at her.

His eyes didn't seem to see her…but sensed her being there.

When she finally glanced up, she could see a pair of Prussians looking at her Cerulean straight on.

Heero.

Just as they were connected, they were at far ends from the world as they could get. His eyes looked back at the windshield. "Trowa to the right." The car swerved to the right.

This time Relena's body didn't follow the car's movements. The vision of Heero started to blur.

Fear wrapped around her heart. "Heero? Heero, wait!" Colors spilled and twisted, all she could see was another frenzy fire targeted straight at the front and back ends of the tires. The sound of screeching tires and screaming, the last thing she heard before the clouds reappeared and then the room.

The dark room, with only one window set by the bed that held the dark sheets crumpled from lying in them not so long ago. Why was she here?

"No…I was just…" Energy slipped from her body the second she went to make a walk to the bed. She felt drugged; her arms and legs becoming heavier to lift. The room started to spin again, nothing focusing into one physical thing. She could feel it all falling; crashing around her feet.

Everything started fast forwarding ahead of her, flying by her eyes. A strong gust of wind blew through. The window not even open, the drapes swishing from the blow. Pale tresses whispering around her face as the current pushed her back to her feet as her mind slowly began to shut down, falling unconscious.

"Heero…no, this isn't…"

Darkness loomed once again. Black feathers falling from the ceiling fell to her feet, forming a circle around her before the coil of air finally placed the sleeping princess down on the cold floor. The blonde strands fanning around her head, a halo.

A pulse lightly beating sounded in the room, blue streaking of light flowing down the girl's body.

-----------------------

The hallway was dark. The only light was the lit candles sitting in Victorian candleholders on the walls, lighting the way down the narrow, carpeted path. Fanning her fingers through her crimson red hair, which became a habit whenever feelings something a mishap, Kalli strode down. The last door with carved dragons with long wings, breathing fire, on the right was the princess's.

Whenever she happened to catch notice of it, she would finger the trace of the dragon's body then the long talons that connected the wings. This time however the door was cracked open by an inch. She was sure it was locked the last time she had left.

Pushing open the door, the sight of the princess in a pile of black feathers seemed to surprise her for only a moment. What in the hell was she doing? "Princess, what are you doing lying on the floor like that? You'll wreck that pretty dress-" She was cut off by the sudden movement of the girl. Blue eyes widened, her body moved and stood without faltering.

The dress clung to her curves until she was standing up completely for it to fall in perfect alignment with her body. Kalli tried to brush off the cold shiver running up her spine from the stare the girl was giving her. It had no emotion, cold dark orbs staring into her own.

"Princess?" She stepped forward but immediately stopped when Relena turned into a defense position. "Miss Relena…calm yourself." The girl wasn't herself. Anxiety and frustration might have gotten the better of her, Kalli guessed as she tried to understand the sudden change in the Princess.

Making another advance toward her, calculating each step just incase the need to sprint and tackle the girl down with restraint was necessary. Relena's cold eyes followed her, watching the ice crystallize every emotion. Kalli made another step which was enough to push Relena into an offensive pose. "Princess?"

Relena pulled her hand together, the bottom of each palm touching each other back to back. Facing straight at the red head, a blue glow encased her body before a hot surge of energy, electrified around her hands. "Miss Rel-" A sphere twisted into a ball filled with pure intense electricity; pushing it from her body and heading straight at Kalli. Burning away the fabric covering her abdomen and waist, the blast knocked her across and out through the opened door. Her back slammed against the hard wood, her body falling limp to the ground.

Raising her head slowly, she could make out Relena recovering. The shallow blackened eyes turned back to their sparkling blue of life. Relena grabbed her head from the splitting pain going from the back to the front of her skull. Realization finally dawned on the minister when she glanced at the woman almost embedded in the wall and steam coming off her hands including the singe marks.

Her knees started to buckle, arms shaking. She pulled her hands to her face, trying to cover the tears that wanted to pour from her eyes. "Get me out of here." She whispered.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Gravity finally took its toll. Her knees buckled underneath of her, colliding to the ground.

The fallen angel laid motionless, dark blonde curls curving around her angelic face.

"Hmm, it seems," Kalli pulled herself off from the ground, brushing off the ash that once was her black laced outfit, "you're learning your powers early." She smirked, "Master Dameon will be pleased I imagine."

Walking through the threshold, she closed the door with Chinese figures dancing along the carpentry. "First things first of course, we need to get you ready for the ceremony. Wouldn't want you not to be ready when it strikes the time for you to be married to Master Dameon, your future husband and Master as well." She crossed the room; the old hinges squeaking as the door shut completely, shutting out the sight of the two women.

-------------------------

Sitting on the boulder that was just about hovering over a cliff Heero panted, trying to catch his breath as he ran a dirtied hand through the brown mane on his head.

"Trowa, are they all-"He glanced up at the man's face and could already take his answer. "I see. Alright."

"Heero, remember what I said about being the guardian. Well there is more to it then just protecting The Fallen Seraph." Trowa sat at the other edge of the rock trying to wipe some of the dirt off his hands with his pant leg.

Glancing over to Trowa, he waited for an answer. The once clown looked at the serious look on the ex assassin and sighed. You couldn't keep shit from Heero once you let on just a small bit to drag it out.

"Well, not only are you to protect Relena. But in the prophecy it states something along the lines of marrying her. Guardian of her body, Protector of her Heart. That's what it reads out on the sword that is supposedly yours." Trowa looked on his arm and found some blood. 'Great,' Trowa cleaned two fingers off with his shirt sleeve this time and then lightly dabbed at the cut.

"And this sword, where is it?" Heero watched as Trowa sucked in a bit of air.

"With the Princess of course. In order to claim that sword, you must first declare you allegiance to the princess." Ripping a piece of his sleeve off, Trowa covered the wound on his arm and looked up at Heero. The man was wide eyed.

"Something the matter, Heero?"

"I have to…"

"Marry her, yes."

"And…"

"Have sex, yeah that would be the honeymoon Heero."

"Trowa I can't."

"Yes you can."

"What if she doesn't want to marry…"

"Heero, I guarantee you she does."

A slightly shaken hand ran through Heero's hair again. Marry. He wasn't even sure if he could asses himself with another living being without trying to choke them to death by small annoyances. Of course then again all his experiences were with Duo and his annoying little traits that had Heero turning in his sleep, avoiding him whenever he could, and pretty much not being near him without having no real need to be.

Relena was a completely different matter. She was all he thought about. Dreamt about whenever he did sleep over Duo's annoying noises. So why was he so terrified for the first time in a long time that he would be this close to her? Libra he was uncomfortably close and yet he was the most comfortable he had been in the 15 years he was alive.

Shaking his head, he glanced back up toward the other end of the cliff. "Their stationed right over there."

Trowa looked toward where Heero was glaring at and turned back. "Yeah I know. But Heero I have to know. What are you going to do when you get there? I mean, its one thing to barge in there and do what we usually do when Relena's abducted by kicking ass and taking names on the fatalities count but this time it's different. The people were dealing with…"

"It's just some crazed guy who thinks he can take whom ever he wants as his life partner, even against their will. Well, guess what maybe Relena is looking for someone not so forceful."

Trowa was smirking. He had to bite his tongue from saying two words that could his seal fate. 'Like you.'

Heero was eyeing Trowa's wound from the corner of his eye. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Scratch." Heero nodded.

Standing up to his full height, Heero glanced back at Trowa, "Come on let's go."

'One way or another, I'll get you out of there Relena.' Heero's blue eyes seemed like electricity.

He grit through his teeth as he started to descend the long way down of the cliff. "One way or another."

-------------------------

The room was spinning; nothing wanted to stay in place for more than a split second. Moving her head just slightly to test just how badly her head hurt, Relena grunted with pain. "Okay, a lot of pain."

"I see your awake, well good evening Miss Relena." Kalli's smooth voice quivered inside Relena's head and the minister couldn't help but squint. 'Noisy Bitch.'

At this point in time, Relena didn't give a damn about their feelings. They took her while she was sleeping in Duo's apartment which she was sleeping off the effects of when they attacked her in the alley way; should she give a damn about their feelings?

Sitting up, the sudden wave of nausea washed over Relena. "Dear God, did someone get the name of that bus that hit me?" She covered her eyes with her hands when she felt an itch on her arm and went to scratch. "What am I wearing?" She wasn't wearing this dress the last she remembered.

Lace trimmed around her elbows was what caused the itch but Relena had completely forgotten about by now.

"Kalli what the hell am I wearing?"

"Your last dress of purity." Kalli straightened the skirt of the dress.

"Kalli it looks like a wedding dress." Relena picked up a piece of the dress with two fingers like it had been diseased.

"It is." She said coolly.

Right. How had she forgotten? Dameon was expecting her to marry him. Like hell she was. She'd take the consequence of not marrying him, even if it was death. Better to die then to give in.

The dress itself looked like it came from Frankenstein's wife. Of course it was pretty, in that weird look way. The bodice was much like the dress she wore before, red string laced through it, leaving cleavage to be shown. The skirt of the dress slimmed out a bit more, like a flute. It was like the dark grey color of the bodice.

Kalli was placing welted roses in her hair. Golden locks were flowing over her bosom, wavy and length.

No, death wasn't the answer either. She wasn't going to give up that easily. There had to be away out.

'Kalli,' Relena thought, she smirked inwardly but hid it from the woman.

"Hey Kalli," She called sweetly like a teenager would to a friend, "can I ask you a personal question?"

Letting go of the locks, Kalli stepped over to the other side of her and began working on the other side of her hair with the roses, "Sure, go ahead and ask. Soon you'll be my Master as well so I'm not allowed to hide anything…"

What a way to live. "Do you have feelings for…Master Dameon?" Relena wanted to vomit after using master but it was the only way that Kalli would think she finally gave in to marrying him.

"Pardon?" Kalli let go of Relena's hair.

"Don't play; I see the way you look at him. Like he's your only source of life and you'd die without him." Relena swerved her body around so she was facing the woman's 'stunned' face.

"I…I…I can't. I'm not allowed to love." She covered her face with her long fingers.

"It's alright. Just tell me. I promise I won't tell Master Dameon." Relena touched her arm, soothingly, coaxing her into her plan.

After a minute or so, Kalli finally pulled her hands down from her face and sat on the bed. Placing her hands in her lap she looked across the room, intrigued by the wall. Relena looked toward where she was looking but only found the wall; ordinary, this girl was spacing out.

"When I was about 14, I found myself lost. No memory or recollection of where or who I came from. Stranded in an island far from any land, I sat by the ocean every day. Looking out at the waves wondering where I belonged. By the time I was 15, I lived with no one. Sheltered only by an abandoned shack out on the coastline, I felt I was alone in the world."

Relena could see tears stir about under her green eyes.

"Then one day I thought I might go out and drowned. There was nothing left in this world for me. Nothing at all. At the time I didn't realize a storm was on the way and I stepped out a lightening bolt shot down right by me. Knocking me out for a few moments. When I finally came to, everything around me seemed blurred and I couldn't comprehend what happened. I started to walk to the water not really knowing where I was going. The last I remember of that was the ice cold water seemed to burn my skin."

Kalli wrapped her arms around her body like she was suddenly cold and frozen.

"When I awoke, I was somewhere I knew wasn't the island any longer. My clothes and hair smelled of salt water. I had been floating around in the water for more than a day and a half when a wave finally pushed my up ashore to another island. The first thing I saw was the birds. Black birds that circled me, like they were waiting for me to finally pass on so they have their next meal; but that wasn't the case. They were protecting me. Watching over me, a young boy only a few years younger than myself stood above me."

Relena was now staring back at the wall. How could someone survive that long out in the ocean?

"The boy was Master Dameon. He took me in his home, gave me food and bathed me."

"Bathed you?" A 15 year old being bathed? That's new.

"As far as I can remember no one taught me anything on how to take care of myself. I didn't even know what a toothbrush was let alone a bath. But Master Dameon was a gentleman about it. He showed me how to bathe by using my arms and then sent in a maid to help me the rest of the way."

'Dameon has a soft heart? Or maybe this was Dameon before he went psycho?' Relena wished didn't ask. Before she thought, he was a cold hearted bastard with a psychotic mind. Now she couldn't figure this man out at all.

"So that's when you first started realizing you were in love with him?" It was obvious now that Relena was curious.

Kalli blushed a bit but didn't move her eyes away from the wall. "I was still young and I didn't know much on the word love. Or how it felt for that matter. The feelings I felt and still feel for Master Dameon or indescribable." Kalli turned her head, the long lushes red hair falling about her shoulder. "You know how that feels? To know that no matter what that person will always be there for you? To feel like you can survive in this cruel and unfair world with just a small smile or touch from someone?"

Relena looked at the woman, her face was so, happy. Looking down a bit Relena nodded. "Yes I do. I know exactly how you feel."

"The Gundam Pilot right?" She titled her head to see Relena's slightly hidden face.

Relena jolted up at the mention of him. But how did she? When did she?

"Don't worry. You don't even have to tell me. I know you love that Gundam Pilot. It's quite obvious as are my feelings for Master Dameon. But of course nothing can become of either. For Master Dameon has claimed you as his. Neither the Gundam pilot or I can stop him once he has his mind set to something. He clearly wants you. For whom you are."

Relena was speechless for a moment. For whom she was? She was Vice Foreign Minister that was all. It was merely a title nothing difficult about that. Even if she married him he wouldn't acquire anything from her title. It was hers alone no one else's.

"Who I am? I'm the Vice Minister. What would he gain?"

"It isn't that title. Who you are is what he wants."

"Who I am?"

"Yes."

"Kalli, your not making any sense. If it isn't my title then what is it? That I'm the princess from the Sanc?"

"No. The Fallen Seraph is what you are."

Anger was turning and twisting in her stomach. Fallen Seraph this, Fallen Seraph that. They kept talking about it but they never explained it.

"Don't give me that Fallen Seraph bullshit. I want real answers." Relena stood up but started to get lightheaded. She had forgotten her head was still spinning.

Kalli stood up and ushered her to sit back down but Relena fought her off. "No more games. What is going on?"

Again Kalli ushered her to the bed and this time Relena couldn't fight her off. The feeling of being pulled in two directions was excoriating.

'What's wrong with me?' Relena was fine moments before when she was speaking to Kalli, but the mere mention of The Fallen Seraph threw her in another strange nausea feeling. Did they drug her?

"W-what did you do to me?" Relena's eyes fluttered.

"Nothing, this is just your body starting to take on your powers. The Fallen Seraph is slowly claiming every bit of your body until you can physically accept it." Pulling the blankets over the young woman's body, Kalli walked away.

"Heero." Relena mumbled as fell into another state of slumber.

-------------------------

Heero spun around on his foot. What was that? "I just heard her. It was Relena. Coming from the other direction."

Trowa was still moving downward when Heero suddenly stopped. "Heero you said so yourself its over here. How could she be all the way over on the other side?"

"I don't know. I just know I heard her. She was calling me Trowa. I could hear it in her voice. Something's wrong." Heero could feel his heart slam into his chest. What was going on?

Shifting his footing he moved back upward, heading to the top of the cliff where he and Trowa had started.

"Heero?

"Just trust me. She called me. I know where she is." Heero pointed toward the small narrow space right above the cliff on the higher mountain top, the cliff was throwing them off. Instead of looking behind them, they assumed it was right in front. Probably set up like that on purpose so when a intruder or enemy comes, they'll go directly for what is in front of their faces instead of what was behind them.

Heero saw a glimmer of light come off the spot. "Trowa come on." He hollered back down to his companion. He was moving too slowly, they had to get there immediately. No time for breaks.

-------------------------

Pacing the long hall it felt like it had been an eternity since they were informed of Relena's abduction. Swiftly kicking up air, Zechs was still grumbling under his breath.

"God DAMMIT! What the hell is taking them so damn long!" He shouted, frustration had taken the better of him and he since then been pacing up and down the hall of the Preventers headquarters.

Wufei was finally released. After running a million tests and finding nothing the doctors had no reason to keep him here. Warning to take it easy, they allowed Wufei to leave with the care of Sally. Now they all sat in the conference room. Zech still storming outside the door was trying to get the pent up anxiety that was eating at him.

Noin sat quietly on the one side of the table closest to the door. Sally and Wufei sat near the window just to the left, watching Zechs go back and forth down the hall.

While Zech was having his conniption, Duo was relaying everything he remembered about the woman in black to Quatre, Catherine, and Dorothy. None of them ever heard of her or Miss Relena speak of a woman like that.

"The way she acted just made me believe she knew exactly who I was. Like she was expecting everything I say out of mouth before I even said it. She was scary. But the weird part was, in the back of my head of felt sorry for her."

"Sorry for her? Why on Earth would you feel sorry for someone who abducted Relena?" Catherine asked squarely.

"I don't know." Duo said while twirled his thumbs over and over one another.

Quatre typed in another idea of the woman's profile but came up empty like every last time. Sighing, he ran a hand through his boy blonde hair. "Nothing. Like she's not even a possible match to anyone."

Dorothy tapped her fingernail on the hard wooden table. "That can't be. You didn't even get possible people. Similarities on here? You sure this damn thing isn't broken?"

"Positive." Quatre looked sadly at Dorothy. "This is the third one I've tried just to be sure it wasn't the computer with bugs. But it's all empty. Nothing on this woman or similar people to her is showing up like I said, as if she doesn't even exist."

"I'm about to shoot that man." Wufei pointed a finger at Zech who was on his hundredth lap down the hall. "He's making me dizzy as shit."

"Stop that." Sally pushed Wufei's finger down. "He's just really worried about his sister."

Quatre looked up from the computer. "Well all are. Just let him be, Wufei. If it lets someone walk out of here alive then let him pace some more." Wufei seemed to like Zech's walking instead of someone (him) getting killed.

"What I wonder is, " Noin had both her hands closed in front of her mouth and leaned against them lightly, "why now?"

"True," Duo said, "Out of everything that witchy lady said, nothing was said about why this particular time. I mean if Relena is who they say she is then wouldn't she be that since birth?"

"Unless it takes time for her powers to develop and finally show." Zechs pulled a chair from out under the table and sat next to Noin.

"So you believe that she truly is this Fallen Seraph their speaking about?" Noin was curious. Zechs never was the one to fall into the belief of the supernatural.

"No." He propped his elbows on the table and closed his hands over his eyes to get rid of the sudden headache. "I know."

"Are you saying you knew all along your sister was a fallen angel?" Duo was watching the man's reaction. So much as a move to get up and he was out of there.

"Sort of." Running his fingers down his face he finally looked at the group of wide eyed people staring at him. "My mother when she was still alive told me about a prophecy similar to the one that woman was speaking of. Or possibly the one in the same just slightly altered. She would say that my sister resembled the angel that fell from the heavens, destined to lead the kingdom of mortals from disaster and stop the devil's child." Zechs glanced at Noin. "There was another part that the woman Duo encountered left out."

"What? There's more?" Duo was practically off his seat now.

"Seems there was another in this prophecy; Guardian I believe or something. Long ago a young man was chosen among the mortals to be the guide to the angel. In the story though, the angel falls in love with the young man and vice versa to him. When the devil's child finds out it becomes enraged and decides to take the angel away and keep her as it's own instead, being filled with greed."

"And this man that you speak of…is Heero is it not?" Dorothy seemed to figure the gist of it before any of the others had. It didn't surprise Zechs that she figured it out though. She had a witted mind about things. Especially when it came to scandal and prophecies of war and hatred.

"So what happened? Did the devil's child take the angel?" Noin asked quickly. There was something about her face that pulled at Zechs. She seemed scared and worried at the same time nervous and anxious to know.

"In the story, the angel is taken by the devil's child but not for long. Soon after the young man charges into the devil child's lair and slays him." Duo wooted and stood up.

"Yeah so then Heero will slay Dameon and save Relena and then we can all celebrate and go to our normal lives again. Alright! Maybe I should order that case of-"

Zechs cut in. "It's not that simple Maxwell. For as long as you known Relena have you ever saw her let someone die alone or be killed in vain while she stood and watched?"

There was a pause and then finally Duo looked down at the table knowing the answer.

"No."

"Exactly." Zechs stood. "Relena won't allow Dameon to die by Heero's hands. As much as she might want to leave she won't allow anyone to die like that. Not even if he was the devil's child."

"Zechs." Noin said worriedly, placing a warm hand on his that sat on the table still.

"So what you're saying is that Miss Relena will…_stay_ with Dameon?" Dorothy had a look that would have shocked most that knew her. She was worried and scared just like everyone else. "Surely she wouldn't. I mean all she ever wanted to do was be with Heero so why stay with Dameon?" She crossed her arms like trying to defy this prospect.

"To stop a war from happening between Heero and Dameon. The last thing she would ever want is for someone she loves to be wounded or killed." Zechs body started to go slack and started to shake.

"Zechs?" Quatre was just about out of his seat to check on Zechs when Noin put up a hand and ushered him out of the room where no one was in hall.

Once the door finally closed Duo looked at the cup that sat in front of him. "So even if Relena is saved, she won't allow herself to be saved if Dameon isn't?"

Quatre placed a hand on his forehead. "That's what it seems. Miss Relena truly is the kind hearted person. I really can't doubt anymore that she is a fallen angel."

Everyone nodded including Wufei.

"So what now?" Catherine asked feeling cold suddenly.

No one answered until Quatre lifted up out of his seat. Glancing around the whole room to see everyone's face and meet eye to eye, he finally walked over to the stack of documents that had a stamp on the very top thick with red ink stating 'Confidential.'

"Find something on Dameon Dermail."

-------------------------

"Zechs please, there is more isn't there?" Noin placed her hand on his face as he leaned back into the wall.

Long platinum blonde hair fell over his eyes so Noin couldn't see the dark circles that started to form around them.

"He'll kill her Noin. I know he will." He said flatly.

Noin drew back. "What?"

"In the end, the angel holds on the devil child and goes to hell with him. Fearing that he will always be in pain unless he isn't alone. As she descended down she noticed the young man who became her lover and she instinctively reached for his hand. It finally registered to her that it was trick set by the devil's child. When she finally grabbed a hold of the man's hand the little demon stuck his claws in her arms and wouldn't let go. It tore at her human skin, making blood pour of her. The tug of war never stopped. As the young man held on for dear life fearing that if he let go the demon would have his way and kill her and fearing to still hold onto her because he was killing and making her suffer while holding on."

"But I thought she was an angel. Their mortal?" She was shaken; shaken on the inside and out. How could someone do something so vile and disturbing?

"She was a fallen angel. Falling in love with a mortal takes a large portion of powers out of one. Her powers were still powerful but when she clutched at the demon he warped all the remainder of her powers, making her mortal." Zechs finally lifted his head. Tears were stinging at the edge of his eyes and Noin for the first time saw Zechs shed tears.

Grabbing him by the arms, she held him. Held him like if she didn't, he would die from heartache.

'Relena, please. Be safe.' Zechs held firm in his grip around his wife.

-------------------------

Black feathers fluttered around as birds were perched up in the trees right above her but Relena didn't seem fazed by them anymore. After what Kalli had said about the birds protecting her, it made her think maybe they were doing the same for her.

Walking down the patchy road, Relena finally figured this was outside of the mansion. She could see a window, light pouring out from it; a figure standing right in front of it.

"Dameon."

Relena wanted to duck but she wasn't even sure if he could see her. He was staring outward towards the sea, oblivious to anything else. A pair of pale arms snakes around his midsection and he willingly back into them.

Looking down the path where mist seemed to cover a clear view of what was down there, Relena started to walk down. Maybe she could find a way out of here before actually escaping. She knew this was just a dream but still. The dreams seemed just about accurate so far.

A bird flew right out from a tree and swung right in her face causing Relena to stumble backwards. It swung around again this time close enough to Relena to snatch her by a piece of her dress. Flapping its wings it continued to pull her up just it could push her the other way.

The sudden attack left Relena shaken but she stood up and walked in the direction the bird was pulling her. Crazy, she thought, but still a possible way out.

"Okay bird, where in the world are you leading me?" They had been trudging along the pathway the bird insisted in going for more than fifteen minutes.

It continued down the path, ignoring her question but keeping its distance from her short. Probably making sure she kept following it.

The sound of rushing water and a slapping sound caught Relena's attention and immediately she knew where she was going. The sea.

"Why are you taking me here?" Relena walked down toward the shoreline and kicked at some of the sand. "Look you, if you were trying to divert me from that path so I wasn't escaping, you're going to be sorry." Pointing a finger at the bird, Relena started to go back but the bird flew past her and then stood in her face again, flapping its wings like it was having a heart attack.

"What the-! Are you insane?" Relena backed up a bit, shielding her face with her hands. The bird continued to flap its wings; it really didn't want her to go down that way. But why?

"Get. I have to get out of this place and get to-" Relena stopped suddenly. A voice; it was thick and masculine. It sounded so familiar like an old song she had been dying to hear for so long.

Relena turned around toward the mist. Nothing had changed except the receding tides slowing down. "Just my imagination playing tricks on me." She assured herself and turned back to leave.

The voice called out again and Relena felt a chill run up her spine. Turning around again all she could see was mist and was about to leave and ignore the noise this time when the mist started to change and form.

"What the-" The form continued to change until the form was complete; a human. Relena squinted hard; she could only make out so much until the mist started dissipate.

"Who is that?" Relena started to go a little closer; not too close not knowing if it was an enemy and finally she could see facial features. The brunette locks that slightly covered his eyes, the dark blue eyes that could pierce a person's soul.

"Heero?" Relena blinked but the image of him didn't fade or perish. "Oh my god, Heero!" Relena ran the rest of the way toward the man. She could feel all the built up anxiety start to dissolve.

Since the time she had been kidnapped, she hadn't felt this excited to see such a familiar face as this. When she was in the car with them in the vision all she wanted to do was grab Heero and hold him until he held her back with the same ferocity. The fact that it was all an illusion and she really wasn't sitting right behind him almost shattered her.

But wait…what if this Heero is the same thing? What if Heero is just another vision and not the real thing? Relena's speed started decreases. What if he wasn't Heero? It could be a trick.

When Relena suddenly cease to move, Heero moved the rest of way to her. Closing all the distance they had between them and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her head slightly farther back and kissed her.

Even if it was a trick, Relena couldn't seem to pull away. It felt just too real, too good to let go of him whether he be real or not.

She couldn't, wouldn't let go of him as he continued to kiss her for all she was.

"Heero…" She breathed breathlessly. Tears were now ready to spill, uncaring if they were welcomed to fall or not.

Brushing a few strands from her face, Heero stared at her eyes. They glistened to life just like they had when he first met her. "Relena…I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you from-" She silenced him with her lips then placed her head against his chest.

"Are you real? Am I really holding on to you now or is this another trick?" She closed her eyes; not wanting to believe it was just another illusion.

"Too be honest, I don't really know. It feels so real but. Just a few moments ago I was climbing and then I heard your voice and then I was here calling back to you." Heero brushed her hair down as he pampered her, feeling the warmth she emitted to his body. He never wanted to forget this feeling. The soft skin that felt like moonlight, golden silk hair that spilled over her small framed shoulders; he never wanted to let go.

"If this really is a dream then I never want it to end, Heero." Relena pulled back and kissed his lips again. This time though they weren't urgent as they first were. They sought out comfort and pleasure but not lust. He moaned lightly into her mouth when her tongue lightly brushed past his.

"Heero, please." Relena pressed her lips to his neck and sucked lightly. "I don't want to feel alone anymore."

Passion or pleasure what ever it was, Heero felt like all the emotions had been built up to now; to finally feel Relena and for her to feel him.

Slipping his hand behind her hair, he unzipped the dress that clung to her body; it fell slack in the front, letting Heero brush his lips against the top of one breast that had been exposed.

"Heero…" Relena whispered, her fingers already starting to flow into his lush brown hair as he kissed lower on her bosom.

Their bodies pressed up against each other as Heero went for another searing kiss on Relena's luscious lips. She moaned in his mouth when his fingers started to pick off the rest of the dress in the front until it fell to the skirt. Gorgeous, he thought as he examined her beauty.

He should tell her about what the maniacs are calling her. Tell her all the information that needs to be told. Let her know that everything will be all right.

Relena dug her nails in his back and the thoughts that had been running a mile a minute were thrown to the wind.

She was clawing at the front of his shirt, trying to get the black button down to open. It only took her a few seconds to finally unbutton it before pushing it off his shoulders. Leaning back, Relena let the rest of the dress fall down so it pooled around her feet. Heero sucked in a breath of air, unable to speak. His fingers stumbling, pushed back some of her hair and kissed her neck then kissed farther down on her navel.

Relena's eyes closed, her fingers molding into his shoulders while he continued to kiss down her body. The wind blew a gust making chills run up her spine. "Heero, is this a good idea?" Instinctively she looked around the surroundings but was caught short by Heero tongue lavishing her body.

Another moan escaped her lips; her knees buckled almost taking her down into the sand. Her fingers stumbled for Heero's pant zipper; just as she unzipped he pulled her hands away and raised them over her head. Grabbing the skin tight slip over her head he kissed her softly on her lips and pulled back to look at her eyes. Swirling Blue Ocean, that's what they resembled: electrifying yet steady as a beating heart.

Stepping out of his pants, Heero wrapped his arms around Relena and slowly descended to the sandy ground.

"Relena, I just wanted to tell you that"

"I know." Relena ran her hand down his long handsome face. "You don't have to tell me. I can see it in those eyes of yours that haven't changed."

He captured her lips again and stayed that way. That one single kiss that told the world they were in love and nothing would ever stop them from loving one another.

As they parted Heero pushed the rest of his jeans down and then his underpants then went for Relena's undergarments. Looking up at her angelic face that started to flush, he waited for a sign that told him she didn't want anymore, that she wasn't ready. He was met with none and he slowly slipped inside of her. All the while his eyes were trained on hers. He wasn't going to turn away; he wasn't going to close his eyes as she felt the pain of her virginity being ripped.

Relena's fingers tightened on Heero's shoulder as he planted himself inside her. Sucking in a deep breath, she squinted slightly but wouldn't close her eyes. She wanted to look into Heero's eyes the whole time.

After a few moments, Relena nodded and Heero started to move his hips slowly and careful not to hurt her more. At first the pain persisted and she could almost feel numbness but then as Heero continued to pump his hips back and forth another feeling in the pit of her stomach started to grow between her legs. The pain was overtaken by this sudden feeling of being pushed off of a cliff and plummeting into pleasure.

Relena took another hard breath and Heero almost thought he hurt her until she started to thrust at Heero's hips, trying to sync in time with each of his.

The pressure between her legs progressed faster and Relena almost had to keep herself from jumping off the ground from the sudden rush that was taking over her body. Pushing himself farther in then before Relena clamped down on Heero's cock and almost knocked the wind out of him.

He growled when he finally felt the pressure build up himself and started to pump faster before he climaxed before he could take Relena there. Pulling almost completely out, he took one hardened nipple into his mouth and rubbed his tongue over and around it as he plunged into Relena to the hilt.

A rush ran up her spine as she screamed her climax, her legs tightening around Heero's waist. Hot liquid spilled down onto Heero, leaving a hot trial of her orgasm on his hardened cock that was screaming for its own release. He pulled out again this time grabbed both sides of Relena's waist, lifting her off the ground just enough so her lower region was in mid air, then slammed into her with full force.

Relena closed her eyes tightly as her legs squeezed on Heero's cock making him orgasm along with her. Their chests raged as Heero hovered above her, leaving butterfly kisses all the way up her chest and then a chaste kiss on her mouth.

Both looked at one another and Relena pulled her arms around Heero's back and hugged him to her chest. "Heero, don't let go. Whatever you do…don't let go." Relena whispered as the tears started to fill her words. She never wanted to let go of him, never wanted to feel alone and always wanted to feel this pleasure of being with him; this love.

"Don't let go."

Tbc…


End file.
